Amicitia Aeternam : 2e année
by La-p'tite-tete
Summary: Des révélations de leurs pères à leur affirmation au sein de leur Maison, la deuxième année d'école s'annonce épuisante pour Albus et Scorpius. Heureusement, Rose et Abigail veillent... ainsi que leur nouvel ami.
1. Le Quidditch délie les langues

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers Harry Potter n'est pas à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 01 : Le Quidditch délie les langues

Albus Potter s'ennuyait ferme. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, ses paupières papillonnèrent de nouveau, et il lutta pour les garder ouvertes. Lily l'avait menacé de le réveiller d'un coup de coude s'il osait succomber au sommeil, et elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde à s'exécuter.

C'était le 31 juillet, et son père et l'oncle Neville fêtaient leurs 38 ans. Cela en soit n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, étant donné que Ginny Potter préparait une fête surprise chaque année. Cependant, allez savoir pourquoi, cette journée tournait doucement mais sûrement à l'enfer.

Oh, ça avait été amusant, au départ. Tous les Weasley (TOUS les Weasley) étaient arrivés en moins d'un quart d'heure, terrifiant Abigail et Scorpius qui avaient passé les deux dernières semaines Place Grimmaurd. Heureusement, Neville, accompagné de sa fiancée Hannah, avait fait diversion quand il avait trébuché hors de la cheminée du petit salon et renversé le porte-manteau. Quand Mr et Mme Malefoy avaient sonné quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient rapidement renoncé à se conduire avec leur dignité habituelle en voyant la belle pagaille déjà créée.

Puis Hagrid était apparu, et, pour une raison inconnue, Buck n'avait pas apprécié de voir Mr Malefoy. L'hippogriffe avait failli se précipiter sur lui, et seule l'arrivée de la famille Finnigan avait permis à l'homme blond de disparaître rapidement dans la foule. Si la plupart des adultes s'étaient étranglés, les uns d'indignation, les autres de rire, les enfants, eux, n'avaient pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Les bafouillis embarrassés d'Hagrid avaient été balayés impatiemment par Mr Malefoy, qui avait simplement demandé que Buck fût attaché – TRES solidement – à l'extérieur. Et pour finir, il y avait eu ce moment gêné quand Teddy et sa grand-mère étaient arrivés et que Victoire avait immédiatement disparu dans la cuisine sous le prétexte de mettre au frais le gâteau en forme de cerf que Grand-Mère Molly avait préparé.

Tout le monde s'était ensuite serré dans le grand salon du premier étage, agrandi et redécoré par Ginny Potter pour l'occasion. Elle avait enlevé les meubles, étendu un grand drap doré par-dessus la tapisserie accrochée sur le mur du fond, et fait apparaître deux grandes tables, l'une destinée à recevoir les cadeaux, l'autre le buffet froid que Kreattur enverrait depuis la cuisine. Connaissant le peu de goût des deux hommes pour tout ce qui était trop ostentatoire, elle avait simplement suspendu au plafond une large banderole affichant en lettres dorées : 'Joyeux anniversaire, Harry et Neville !'. Le sourire approbateur que les héros du jour lui avaient lancé indiquait qu'elle avait eu raison de renoncer aux ballons rouge et or.

Et puis, vers le milieu du repas, le moment que les enfants redoutaient le plus était arrivé. Les adultes avaient commencé à parler Quidditch, et la discussion s'était rapidement transformée en dispute.

– Choisis tes Batteurs ! avait lancé l'oncle Ron à l'oncle Charlie.

Pour finir, deux équipes avaient été constituées, et les enfants, furieux mais résignés puisque c'était chaque année la même chose, avaient encore vu le terrain de Quidditch leur échapper. Leur seul espoir était que, contrairement aux vingt années précédentes, les deux Attrapeurs décidassent de terminer rapidement le jeu. Ils ne se faisaient aucune illusion.

Immédiatement après le déjeuner, les adultes avaient envahi le terrain de Quidditch personnel des Potter. Mme Malefoy avait regardé avec anxiété son mari prendre un des postes de Poursuiveur (« Vous ne vous rendez pas compte, il n'a pas joué en équipe depuis Poudlard ! Et s'il se blessait ? ») jusqu'à ce que Grand-Mère Molly lui assurât que Ste-Mangouste n'était qu'à un appel de cheminée, et que de toute façon Teddy connaissait les sorts de premiers secours.

Si Harry et l'oncle Charlie avaient bien voulu attraper le Vif d'Or tôt dans le jeu, la journée d'Albus aurait pu être sauvée. Mais non, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se bloquer l'un l'autre. Et Marie avait fini par avoir cette _merveilleuse_ idée, et toute la jeune génération s'était regroupée dans la salle de jeu.

Donc, Albus s'ennuyait ferme. Ce n'était pas regarder un film qui le dérangeait, c'était regarder _ce_ film. Malheureusement, les garçons avaient voulu être galants et laisser les filles choisir. Résultat, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés à suivre l'histoire d'un bateau qui coule. Passionnant.

A côté de lui, Lily renifla et sortit un autre mouchoir de sa poche. Albus lui jeta un regard agacé et se pelotonna un peu plus dans son coin du canapé. De l'autre côté de Lily, Dominique bâilla sans discrétion et reçut un coup de coude.

– Jack est en train de mourir ! siffla Lily. Arrête de faire du bruit !

Dominique grommela un peu, mais un regard menaçant de la part de Lily stoppa ses protestations, et il se renfonça dans son coin. Un bref coup d'œil autour de la pièce apprit à Albus que tous les garçons avaient le même air d'ennui sur le visage, même si certains, tel Scorpius, le masquaient mieux que d'autres. Dommage que Lily eût menacé d'un Chauve-Furie le premier qui sortirait de la salle avant la fin du film. « Parce que vous n'êtes que des obsédés du Quidditch et qu'un peu de changement vous fera du bien ! », avait-elle dit en brandissant la baguette qu'elle avait 'empruntée' à Grand-Père Arthur. Bourreau.

Albus se leva d'un bond quand le générique de fin commença à s'afficher. Une idée, vite, pour s'échapper !

– Qui a soif ? lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Avec un peu de chance, la chaleur insupportable de cette fin de juillet aurait suffisamment asséché les gorges pour que Lily levât le supplice.

Sans surprise, la moitié masculine des enfants bondit sur ses pieds, et tous s'empressèrent de fuir – euh, d'aller chercher à boire pour les quelques filles qui voulaient rester discuter de la plastique intéressante de l'acteur principal. Abigail, Rose, Roxanne et Iris décidèrent que le sujet était sans intérêt et accompagnèrent leurs frères/cousins/amis jusqu'au grand salon où les boissons étaient stockées dans des bacs de glace indissoluble.

– Quelle torture, gémit Louis. Pourquoi insistent-elles pour regarder ce genre de film ? Un ou deux carnages, c'est vraiment trop demander ?

– Il y a eu plein de morts, protesta Abigail. Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas eu assez ?

– C'était des accidents, ça n'a rien à voir, fit Dominique d'un ton dédaigneux. Les tirs de mitraillettes et l'hémoglobine qui gicle, ça, c'est du spectacle !

– Bande de barbares, marmonna Roxanne en plaquant ses mains sur les oreilles d'Iris qui protesta aussitôt.

Steve, qui avait récemment reçu son insigne de Préfet-en-Chef, fut désigné à l'unanimité pour porter les bouteilles de Biéraubeurre glacée aux filles restées en haut. Il s'exécuta en râlant tandis que tous les autres, soudain pris d'un espoir déraisonné, s'en allaient au terrain de Quidditch voir si les adultes avaient, par quelque miracle, fini leur jeu.

Comme ils l'avaient fait depuis deux semaines, Scorpius et Abigail s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil de la porte arrière de la maison, Albus sur leurs talons. La première fois qu'ils étaient sortis dans le jardin, ils étaient restés sans voix, pour des raisons différentes. Scorpius, qui avait séjourné chez les Potter pendant les vacances de Noël et n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de découvrir l'arrière de la maison, était resté béat d'admiration devant le terrain de Quidditch, et avait gémi en même temps qu'Albus quand Ginny avait interdit son utilisation sans surveillance parentale. Abigail, Sang-mêlée vivant dans une simple maison moldue, avait juste été choquée de voir un jardin de la taille d'un parc en plein cœur de Londres. Vive la magie.

– Circulez, les mômes, grommela Steve derrière eux. Il y a du mouvement au stade.

Trois paires d'yeux survolèrent la pelouse, s'attardant un instant sur la silhouette de Buck qui dormait au soleil, pour scruter l'air autour des anneaux du terrain. Les trois enfants échangèrent un sourire, ravis de constater que les adultes semblaient s'être rassemblés à l'ombre des trois chênes qui abritaient la cabane à balais, la troupe des cousins négociant avec leurs parents respectifs l'occupation du terrain de Quidditch.

– Vous savez, commença Abigail alors qu'ils se dirigeaient lentement vers le groupe, la plupart des parents ont fait partie d'une équipe, à l'école. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils jouent si souvent. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tous tes cousins râlent à chaque fois ? finit-elle en levant les yeux vers Albus.

– Parce que, eux aussi, font ou veulent faire partie de l'équipe de leur Maison, répondit-il. Ce qui me rappelle… Sco, tu viendras aux sélections avec moi ? Tu pourrais jouer Gardien.

Le garçon blond lui lança un regard effrayé.

– Tu veux que je joue dans l'équipe ?

– Oui, répliqua fermement Albus. J'ai décidé qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, tu devrais être capable de regarder Patricia Dubois dans les yeux sans rougir. Donc, on va devoir te débarrasser de ta timidité, et jouer dans l'équipe sera un très bon début pour y parvenir. Et puis, franchement, tu as le niveau.

– Le niveau pour quoi ? intervint la voix curieuse de Mr Malefoy.

Les trois enfants se retournèrent, surpris. Le père de Scorpius se tenait juste devant eux, un balai en travers des épaules, les manches relevées de sa fine chemise laissant apparaître une légère marque vert pâle sur son avant-bras gauche. D'un geste presque naturel, Mr Malefoy posa son balai sur le sol, son bras de nouveau couvert, et chassa une mèche blonde de devant ses yeux.

– Albus pense que nous devrions essayer d'entrer dans l'équipe de Serpentard, répondit Scorpius. Où allais-tu ?

Mr Malefoy souleva légèrement son balai.

– Ranger ça à l'intérieur en attendant de repartir à la maison. C'est une bonne idée, Albus.

– Mon fils a eu une bonne idée ? lança Harry en arrivant dans le dos de l'homme blond. Faites attention, d'habitude ses bonnes idées tournent à la catastrophe.

– Très drôle, riposta Albus, vexé. Je te signale que Maman n'approuve pas souvent les tiennes non plus !

– Hé, laisse ta mère en dehors de ça et dis-moi plutôt ce que tu avais l'intention de faire, cette fois-ci.

– Intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch, claironna brusquement Abigail pour couper un Albus boudeur qui allait sûrement dire une bêtise.

– C'est une très bonne idée, dit immédiatement Harry.

Mr Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel.

– Et en parlant de Quidditch, qui a gagné ? s'enquit Albus en louchant avec espoir sur le terrain vide.

– Oh, nous n'avons pas tout à fait fini, répondit Harry d'un ton léger. On va changer d'équipes et jouer la revanche…

L'air horrifié des deux garçons le fit éclater de rire et Mr Malefoy s'empressa d'intervenir.

– Ne l'écoutez pas, on a fini.

– En fait, j'allais chercher à boire pour tout le monde, reprit Harry en souriant toujours. Vous me donnez un coup de main ?

– Euh… hésita Albus en glissant un coup d'œil vers la cabane à balais, et interceptant le regard sévère d'Abigail au passage. D'accord, on vous suit, soupira-t-il en enfonçant les poings dans les poches de son jean.

Abigail saisit chaque garçon par la manche de leurs t-shirts pour les empêcher de suivre leurs pères. Albus et Scorpius interrompirent leur mouvement et se tournèrent vers elle, l'interrogeant des yeux.

– Vos pères sont – pour une fois – seuls, chuchota-t-elle à toute vitesse. Si vous pouviez en profiter pour glisser quelques mots sur Moira Mandeni, et voir ce qu'ils vont répondre…

– Et c'est à Serdaigle, ça ? marmonna Albus en dégageant sa manche. Les coincer et les cuisiner quand ils ne s'y attendent pas… Bravo. Mais c'est une excellente idée, ajouta-t-il en hâte en croisant ses yeux rétrécis. Nous allons immédiatement la mettre en pratique, d'ailleurs. Tu viens, Sco ?

Sans attendre la réponse, Albus trottina à la poursuite des deux hommes qui, bizarrement, avaient fait un large détour pour éviter le coin où Buck dormait. Scorpius le rattrapa avant d'entrer dans la maison.

– Et comment exactement comptes-tu aborder le sujet ? lui chuchota-t-il, le souffle court.

Albus haussa les épaules.

– On a deux options : on peut le faire à la Gryffondor et leur demander qui elle est, ou on peut essayer d'orienter subtilement la conversation dans cette direction.

– Subtil ? Toi ? demanda Scorpius d'un ton perplexe en poussant la porte de la cuisine où Kreattur gémissait en voyant son maître déboucher des bouteilles de Biéraubeurre. Tu n'as pas une once de subtilité en toi, Al.

– D'où l'intérêt de t'avoir sous la main, rétorqua son ami en lui décochant un large sourire.

– Al, Scorpius, prenez chacun un panier et ne faites rien tomber, leur dit Harry d'un air absent en repoussant l'elfe qui voulait lui prendre son propre panier des mains. Kreattur, si tu veux vraiment être utile, tu peux aller voir en haut s'il y a des choses à ranger, dans le salon ou la salle de jeux.

L'elfe disparut aussitôt avec un « Crac ! » sonore, et Harry soupira en tendant un panier à Mr Malefoy.

– Quand je pense qu'il passait son temps à nous insulter, lorsqu'on l'a rencontré…

– Je suis presque tenté de dire que ça ne m'étonne pas, railla Mr Malefoy. Ne renverse pas tes bouteilles ! lança-t-il quand Harry fit mine de se jeter sur lui. Pense à ce que dira ta femme ! ajouta-t-il d'un ton narquois.

– Qui est Moira Mandeni ? lâcha subtilement Albus.

Les deux hommes se figèrent au milieu de la cuisine et Scorpius laissa échapper un gémissement.

– A la Gryffondor, alors, murmura-t-il dans un soupir.

Mr Malefoy avait pâli. Ses doigts se serraient convulsivement autour de l'anse du panier qu'il portait, et ceux de Harry ne valaient guère mieux. Leurs yeux élargis étaient fixés sur Albus qui commençait à penser que, finalement, l'idée d'Abigail n'était pas aussi bonne que ce qu'elle avait voulu leur faire croire.

– D'où connais-tu ce nom ? réussit enfin à articuler Harry.

L'idée de mentir traversa fugacement l'esprit d'Albus, qui la rejeta aussitôt. Son père avait toujours su quand il mentait, et de toute façon cela ne le mènerait à rien.

– Le professeur Rogue, avoua-t-il. Je voulais savoir pourquoi Zabini s'acharnait sur nous, et il m'a dit de vous interroger à propos d'elle.

– Rogue ? s'exclama Mr Malefoy. Comment peut-il être au courant ? Il était mort depuis longtemps quand ça s'est produit !

– J'imagine que McGonagall lui en a parlé, lui répondit Harry d'un air pensif. Je vois mal Zabini lui confier ses états d'âme… Dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas une histoire pour vous, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des deux garçons.

– Papa, dit Scorpius à voix basse.

Incroyable ce que ce petit mot pouvait faire comme miracles, s'émerveilla Albus en voyant le visage de Mr Malefoy s'adoucir. Malheureusement, Harry s'en aperçut aussi.

– Malefoy…, siffla-t-il sur un ton d'avertissement.

– A la différence de _quelqu'un_, je n'ai jamais rien caché à mon fils, Potter, répliqua l'autre homme sans quitter Scorpius du regard. Et si Blaise s'en prend à eux à cause de ce que j'ai fait, je n'ai aucune raison de taire ce qu'il s'est passé.

– Tout le monde sait que tu n'y es pour rien, rétorqua Harry du ton de celui qui sait qu'il ne sera pas cru quoi qu'il dise. Je le sais, j'étais là. Elle était folle.

– Moira Mandeni ? interrogea Albus, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

Son père le considéra gravement, sourcils froncés.

– Kreattur ! appela soudain Harry.

L'elfe réapparut sur-le-champ, l'air tout heureux d'être revenu dans sa cuisine.

– Emporte les boissons dehors, soupira Harry en faisant voler les paniers d'un coup de baguette. Vous trois – dans mon bureau.

Alors que leurs pères sortaient de la cuisine, Scorpius jeta un coup d'œil mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré, à Albus.

– Il faut croire que l'approche gryffondorienne fonctionne plutôt bien, non ?

– Tu as entendu ton père, répliqua Albus en s'engageant dans le couloir à la suite des hommes. Il ne peut rien te refuser.

Assis bien sagement sur les fauteuils du bureau de Harry, les deux garçons attendaient que l'un de leurs pères prît la parole. La porte à peine refermée, les deux hommes s'étaient lancés dans une dispute animée sur quoi dire et quoi taire, protégés par un Assurdiato jeté à la hâte, et se fusillaient à présent du regard. Albus croisait les doigts pour que Mr Malefoy l'emportât.

– Donc, dit brusquement Harry en dardant sur les garçons un regard pénétrant. Moira Mandeni.

– Vous savez tous deux que j'ai été Mangemort, enchaîna Mr Malefoy en découvrant son avant-bras gauche d'un bref mouvement du poignet. La plupart des Serpentards de notre année, ainsi que quelques élèves d'autres Maisons, adhéraient aussi aux idées de Voldemort sans pour autant être Marqués. Moira étaient de ceux-là.

– Elle était aussi complètement folle, même si personne ne s'en était aperçu à l'école, coupa Harry en s'appuyant contre son bureau. Elle parlait très peu, on ne la remarquait pas.

– C'est pourquoi elle m'a surpris quand, quelques années après ma sortie de prison, elle a surgi à l'improviste sur mon palier…

Mr Malefoy se tut, visiblement en proie à de mauvais souvenirs. Harry s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

– Encore une fois, Malefoy, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, articula-t-il gravement. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait qui puisse laisser supposer qu'elle en arriverait à de telles extrémités.

– Que s'est-il passé ? murmura Scorpius, les yeux intensément fixés sur son père.

Harry lâcha l'épaule de l'autre homme avec une petite tape d'encouragement et retourna à son bureau. Mr Malefoy prit une profonde inspiration et continua d'une voix monocorde :

– Elle a débarqué sans s'annoncer. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas refuser de la recevoir, alors je l'ai faite entrer. Elle s'est assise devant moi avec un regard halluciné, et a commencé à discourir sur la résurrection des Mangemorts, et l'élection d'un nouveau 'Seigneur des Ténèbres' – moi.

– Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? interrogea Albus d'une petite voix quand il devint clair que Mr Malefoy était perdu dans ses pensées.

A sa grande surprise, un léger sourire vint étirer les lèvres de l'homme blond.

– Ce que j'ai fait ? Rien du tout. J'étais sous le choc. J'avais passé six mois à Azkaban parce que j'étais mêlé à tout ça, et la voilà qui veut me persuader de tout recommencer… J'étais tétanisé, et je paniquais à l'idée de retourner en prison. Et c'est là que ta mère est intervenue, finit-il à l'adresse de Scorpius.

– Maman ? s'exclama celui-ci, ébahi.

– Ce que Moira ignorait, c'est que je suivais une thérapie, à l'époque. J'étais en pleine consultation quand elle a sonné, et ta mère m'attendait dans mon bureau, qui était juste à côté du salon où Moira pérorait – j'avais un appartement en ce temps-là.

– J'ai toujours trouvé amusant que tu épouses ta psy, tu sais, intervint Harry en tentant de dissimuler un sourire.

– Et comme tous les guérisseurs à domicile, continua Mr Malefoy en ignorant royalement l'autre homme, Teri possède une alarme, qui lui permet de contacter le Bureau des Aurors au cas où elle se trouverait en danger.

– Alors elle a activé l'alarme en entendant la conversation ? demanda Albus, fasciné.

– Exactement. Elle a appelé les Aurors, qui ont immédiatement transplané chez moi…

– …Et imaginez notre surprise quand nous sommes arrivés, renchérit Harry avec une grimace. Nous nous attendions à devoir protéger une guérisseuse de son patient, pas le patient contre une folle !

– Ils ont tout de suite maîtrisé Moira, reprit Mr Malefoy dans un soupir. Teri l'a diagnostiquée comme 'démente' et l'a faite interner. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revue.

– Mais ça n'explique pas Zab… le professeur Zabini, relança Albus après un court silence.

– Mandeni s'est échappée de l'asile, dit Harry. Nous n'avons jamais pu découvrir comment elle l'avait fait. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que, deux jours après sa fuite, elle a sonné chez Blaise Zabini dans l'intention de lui faire la même proposition qu'à Malefoy – ce qui était un peu idiot de sa part, vu que les Zabini sont toujours restés neutres. Mais je suppose qu'elle ne réfléchissait plus très clairement, et, de tous les anciens Serpentards, Zabini était le plus facile à trouver.

– Et probablement le moins prompt à lui jeter un sort, ajouta Mr Malefoy d'un air pensif. Il a toujours été le plus réfléchi de nous tous.

– Bref, elle sonne chez lui. Problème : Zabini n'est pas là. C'est sa mère qui la reçoit, dans le but de retarder le plus possible le départ de Mandeni afin de permettre aux guérisseurs et aux Aurors de venir la cueillir.

– Il faut vous dire que Blaise était très attaché à sa mère, interrompit Mr Malefoy en se mettant à faire les cent pas.

– Alors, quand il est rentré chez lui un peu plus tard et qu'il a vu sa mère en compagnie de cette folle, il a perdu son sang-froid. C'est tout juste s'il n'a pas jeté Mandeni dehors.

Mr Malefoy ricana.

– Il s'apprêtait à le faire, Potter. C'était juste une question de secondes.

– Forcément, après qu'il lui ait dit en termes plus que limpides que sa proposition ne l'intéressait pas, Mandeni a perdu son calme. Elle s'est jetée sur la mère de Zabini et lui a arraché sa baguette – la dame était assez âgée et n'avait plus de très bons réflexes. C'est à ce moment-là que les Aurors et les guérisseurs sont arrivés.

– Pourquoi pas avant ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Albus.

– Parce que certains employés du Ministère voient d'un mauvais œil qu'un elfe de maison réclame de parler au Directeur du Bureau des Aurors, expliqua Harry d'un ton amer. Le temps que l'elfe arrive jusqu'à nous et qu'on prévienne les guérisseurs, Mandeni avait perdu le peu de raison qui lui restait. Quand on a transplané chez eux, elle a juste éclaté de rire et a lancé un Avada sur Zabini.

Scorpius étouffa une exclamation d'horreur.

– La mère de Zabini s'est jetée devant lui et a reçu le sort, finit Harry d'une voix basse. Elle est morte dans ses bras.

– Oh, non, murmura Scorpius, ses grands yeux gris remplis de pitié.

– Mandeni a ensuite tourné la baguette contre elle-même et s'est suicidée, acheva rapidement Harry. Nous n'avons rien pu faire.

Albus gardait ses yeux horrifiés fixés sur les deux hommes. Pas étonnant que Zabini soit aussi froid si sa mère était morte devant lui !

– Mais, commença-t-il en se secouant mentalement, mais vous n'avez rien fait de mal ! Pourquoi vous en veut-il, alors ?

Mr Malefoy hocha la tête tristement.

– Blaise est persuadé de deux choses, expliqua-t-il. Si les Aurors – menés par Potter – étaient arrivés plus tôt, sa mère serait toujours en vie.

– Mais puisque tu ne _pouvais_ pas arriver plus tôt… ! gémit Albus, dépassé par le manque de logique.

Son père lui sourit gentiment.

– Quelqu'un de malheureux n'est pas très cohérent, Al.

– Et la deuxième chose ? s'enquit Scorpius d'un air presque effrayé.

Mr Malefoy le regarda, l'expression sombre.

– Si ta mère avait ordonné son internement dans un quartier mieux sécurisé, ou si j'avais pris les… mesures nécessaires pour l'arrêter avant que les Aurors n'arrivent, alors elle ne se serait jamais retrouvée chez lui.

– Par 'mesures nécessaires'… commença lentement Scorpius.

– L'éliminer, acquiesça Mr Malefoy d'une voix rauque.

– Tu l'aurais fait ? demanda Scorpius dans un murmure.

Albus pouvait presque ressentir les vagues d'anxiété émaner de son ami, mais avant que Mr Malefoy ne pût répondre, un coup bref résonna dans la pièce et la porte s'ouvrit.

– Vous voilà ! s'exclama Fleur Weasley en virevoltant à l'intérieur du bureau, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant comme un voile derrière elle. Albus, Scorpius, si vous voulez jouer au Quidditch, c'est maintenant ; les autres sont en train de constituer des équipes. Harry, Drago, vos femmes vous réclament.

Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était entrée. Harry fit signe aux garçons de se lever.

– Partez devant, on vous suit.

Les deux enfants obéirent, s'arrêtant à la porte du bureau, hors de vue. Un murmure s'éleva derrière eux.

– Tu n'es pas un tueur, Malefoy. Tu n'as jamais pu tuer, même quand tu en avais la possibilité. Alors arrête de te torturer. Tu n'aurais rien pu changer.

Scorpius et Albus échangèrent un dernier regard avant de courir rejoindre les autres.

* * *

Eh bien voilà. Le premier chapitre de la suite. Je n'en suis pas très satisfaite, mais comme ça fait dix fois que je le recommence...

Pour ceux qui étaient là lors de la première année, sachez que le rythme de publication sera beaucoup plus erratique. Les chapitres suivants ne sont pas écrits, et je ne sais plus ce que j'ai fait de mon plan. En revanche, la chanson du Choixpeau est déjà écrite :) c'est déjà ça.

Bonne fin de vacances à tout le monde!


	2. Ni hibou, ni chat, ni crapaud !

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers Harry Potter n'est pas à moi.

Ok, alors j'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre à 1h cette nuit, et je n'ai franchement pas le courage de le relire pour traquer les fautes. Si vous en voyez, prévenez-moi, please.

Donc, nous en étions restés aux vacances d'été...

* * *

Chapitre 02 : Ni hibou, ni chat, ni crapaud !

Albus, découragé, sentit les mains de son père serrer ses épaules tombantes alors qu'ils sortaient de la Ménagerie magique du Chemin de Traverse. Chaque samedi, le magasin recevait un nouveau lot de chouettes et hiboux, et depuis le début des vacances les Potter venaient toutes les semaines pour tenter de remplacer Elvire, sans succès jusqu'à présent.

– Ce sera pour la prochaine fois, Al, tenta de le consoler son père.

Albus marmonna une réponse inaudible en enfonçant ses poings dans les poches de son jean. A côté de lui, Scorpius et Lily le regardaient avec compassion, tous deux sachant que, de toute façon, Albus n'avait pas vraiment envie d'une nouvelle chouette si tôt après la perte de la dernière. James lui offrit un sourire consolateur et ébouriffa sa tignasse noire avant de se ratatiner sous le regard sévère de sa mère. Ginny ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné de s'être entraîné à l'Aguamenti dans sa chambre.

– Vous avez tous vos listes ? demanda encore une fois Astéria en tirant de son sac celle de son fils.

James et Albus agitèrent les leurs et Lily fit la grimace.

– Je ne peux _vraiment_ pas y aller aussi ? J'aurai onze ans dans deux mois et demi !

– L'année prochaine, Lily, dit gentiment Harry. Tu le sais bien.

Lily fit une moue boudeuse, déçue. Au moins, pensa Albus, elle ne gémissait pas comme l'an dernier, à la gare.

– Par quoi commence-t-on ? interrogea Drago en enveloppant le Chemin de Traverse, relativement vide en cette heure matinale, d'un regard un peu perdu.

– Les ingrédients pour les potions, répondit Ginny en attrapant James par le col de son t-shirt. Toi, tu restes à côté de moi.

James en bégaya d'indignation et sa mère le fusilla du regard tandis que les deux autres enfants Potter s'écartaient légèrement pour tenter de se faire oublier.

– Tu ne quitteras pas mon champ de vision tant que je n'aurai pas décidé qu'on peut te faire confiance, déclara sèchement Ginny. Et si tu protestes encore, je confisque ton balai.

Les grommellements de James les accompagnèrent jusqu'à la boutique de l'apothicaire. Le vieil homme eut l'air enchanté de les voir et insista pour leur ajouter quelques herbes en cadeau, « parce que cela lui faisait plaisir. » Les enfants se concertèrent du regard et décidèrent de ne commenter ni l'étrange attitude de l'homme, ni les joues rouges de Harry, sachant qu'ils s'entendraient répondre « plus tard. »

– Je crois que Fleury et Bott refuse de faire entrer des clients qui ont quoi que ce soit d'animal ou de végétal entre les mains depuis l'incident avec la Tentacula Vénéneuse, il y a six mois, dit Astéria quand ils arrivèrent devant la librairie. Je vais rester dehors avec les sacs, si vous voulez, puisque les rétrécir endommagerait les propriétés des plantes.

Le temps de trouver tous les livres requis pour les deuxième et quatrième années, plus quelques extras pour Lily, et la boutique s'était remplie. Les deux pères, qui avaient tenté de se cacher parmi les rayons les plus sombres quand les clients avaient commencé à arriver, furent forcés d'avancer en terrain découvert pour aller payer les achats quand ils s'aperçurent que Ginny était en grande discussion avec une sorcière qui tenait un nourrisson dans ses bras.

– Fais attention, Potter, elle va t'en réclamer un autre, murmura Drago en posant sur le comptoir les 15 Mornilles et 3 Noises que lui réclamait la vendeuse – que diable avait pris Scorpius pour que ce fût aussi cher ?

– Aucune chance, répliqua Harry à voix basse en rangeant les livres dans le sac que lui tendait James. C'est elle qui a insisté pour arrêter après Lily. Elle pense qu'il y a bien assez de Weasley comme ça.

– Ce n'est pas moi qui vais la contredire…

– Voilà donc vos deux merveilles ? lança une voix amusée derrière eux.

Les quatre enfants et les deux adultes se retournèrent, et le sac de livres écrasa le pied de Lily quand James le lâcha pour saluer de la main sa petite amie.

– Nos deux merveilles ? s'étonna Harry en plaquant une main sur la bouche de Lily pour étouffer le flot d'injures qui s'en échappait. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Katie ?

– Vous n'avez pas vu la Gazette ? interrogea la jeune femme brune, un sourcil levé.

Derrière elle, Patricia Dubois adressa un signe de tête à Albus et Scorpius, ses mains étant occupées à transporter une pile de livres presque aussi haute qu'elle. Sa sœur Natalie souriait toujours béatement à James et paraissait ne pas avoir remarqué les autres personnes.

– Nous sommes partis tôt, répondit Drago en commençant à avoir l'air inquiet. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?

A côté d'Albus, Scorpius grimaça quand la main de son père serra son épaule. Depuis l'épisode des Détraqueurs, Drago semblait éprouver le besoin irrésistible de toucher son fils chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Albus savait que Scorpius comprenait la situation, mais c'était quelquefois… embarrassant. Surtout quand Patricia les regardait avec ce petit sourire amusé.

– QUOI ?!

L'exclamation furieuse de son père arracha Albus à sa contemplation du sourire de Patricia. Levant les yeux, il vit Drago arracher des mains d'un Harry rouge de colère la dernière édition de la Gazette du Sorcier et parcourir la Une à toute vitesse. Alertée par le cri de son mari, Ginny apparut aux côtés de Katie Dubois.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en lançant un bref sourire à Katie.

– Un des Langues-de-Plomb a probablement vendu la mèche, marmonna Drago en lui tendant le journal (« C'est à moi ! », protesta la vendeuse). Scorpius, on rentre à la maison.

– Non, Malefoy, ne retourne pas te terrer chez toi, l'apostropha Harry en lui saisissant le bras. Crois-moi, les rumeurs ne feront qu'empirer.

Le visage crispé, Drago fixait la main qui le retenait. Ginny était restée figée, les yeux sur la Gazette. Les Dubois paraissaient sympathiser, et même Natalie s'était arrachée à sa communication silencieuse avec James pour interroger sa mère du regard. Les autres clients de la librairie avaient, apparemment, cessé de respirer quand Harry avait crié, et suivaient l'action avec avidité.

Albus décida que, finalement, être le point de mire d'une foule était très inconfortable, et se rapprocha discrètement de Scorpius qui se balançait malaisément d'un pied sur l'autre. N'était-ce qu'une impression, ou tous les regards venaient de se braquer sur eux ? Heureusement, Harry s'en aperçut.

– Vous n'avez jamais vu d'enfants ? aboya-t-il avant d'entraîner tout le monde hors de la boutique, reposant au passage la Gazette devant la vendeuse indignée. Ecoute, continua-t-il à l'adresse de Drago sous l'œil d'une Astéria stupéfaite, les rumeurs, les murmures, et les regards, je sais ce que c'est. Pour l'instant, mieux vaut faire comme si de rien n'était. De toute façon, seul Dean publie des articles véridiques sur nous – il me les donne toujours d'avance pour que je les approuve. Je passerai aux bureaux du Chicaneur tout à l'heure. Ou pas, s'amenda-t-il en levant brusquement la tête quand un homme l'appela.

Journal dans une main et panier recouvert d'un chiffon brodé 'Le Chaudron Baveur' dans l'autre, Dean Thomas, le visage inquiet, se dirigeait à grands pas vers eux.

– C'est quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il en brandissant le journal. Bonjour, ajouta-t-il avec un temps de retard à l'adresse du groupe.

Albus vit son père jeter un coup d'œil circulaire. Malgré l'heure matinale, il commençait à y avoir foule au Chemin de Traverse. Nul doute qu'à cause de la réception des lettres de Poudlard, l'affluence du milieu des vacances se préparait. Les commerçants seraient sûrement très occupés dans les prochains jours.

Pendant que les adultes, qui s'étaient mis à l'écart dans un recoin entre deux boutiques, parlaient à voix basse avec animation, les yeux d'Albus survolaient le Chemin de Traverse pour s'arrêter sur la devanture colorée de Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, où un grand panneau fluorescent affichait 'Fermé'. Verity n'était pas encore arrivée ; peut-être était-elle d'abord passée à la filiale de Pré-au-Lard, Oncle George avait mentionné une erreur dans l'inventaire du mois dernier… Albus espérait que l'échoppe serait ouverte quand ils en auraient fini avec les courses pour l'école. Les produits de l'oncle George étaient bien plus intéressants que, disons, ceux de Tout pour les Sorcières, où Ginny et Lily pouvaient passer des heures.

Sa sœur attira son attention en tirant sur sa manche. L'air perplexe, elle observait le petit groupe d'adultes qui venait d'être rejoint par Katie Dubois. Tous étaient penchés sur la Gazette. Sur le seuil de la librairie, Natalie et Patricia se disputaient pour savoir qui porterait les sacs de livres.

– Al, dit Lily d'une voix désemparée, est-ce qu'on va avoir des ennuis ? C'est sûrement très grave si Papa et Maman sont fâchés à ce point.

Il suffit d'un coup d'œil au visage bouleversé de sa sœur pour que les instincts protecteurs d'Albus, éveillés en cette dramatique journée d'été chez l'oncle Dudley, refissent surface, et qu'il attirât la petite fille dans ses bras sans se soucier de ce que Scorpius pourrait penser, ou de ce que James pourrait… non, James ne dirait rien, il était trop occupé à roucouler avec Natalie.

Pour être honnête, en dépit du fait qu'elle fût une _fille_, Albus avait toujours été plus proche de Lily que de James. Ce dernier était son frère aîné, avec les avantages et les inconvénients que cela impliquait ; Albus avait passé son enfance à essayer de l'imiter, à boire ses paroles et croire à ses plaisanteries, tout en lui servant de cobaye lorsque James voulait tester une nouvelle combinaison de farces que l'oncle George lui avait données dans le dos de leur mère.

Mais Lily… Lily, c'était sa petite sœur, et après qu'il eût dépassé sa phase « les filles, c'est nul », juste après la presque-noyade de ladite sœur, il avait décidé que tant qu'il serait là, rien de mal ne pourrait arriver à Lily. En résultat, il lui arrivait très souvent de céder à ses caprices, mais quelle importance, tant qu'elle était heureuse – _et vivante _? Quand il était à Poudlard, l'année dernière, il lui avait envoyé au moins une lettre par mois, simplement parce qu'elle s'était lamentée sur sa solitude à la maison – ce qui, connaissant les habitudes épistolaires d'Albus, constituait un exploit.

– Ne t'en fais pas, Lily, la rassura-t-il. Quoi qu'il y ait d'écrit, ce n'est sûrement pas si terrible.

– Vous n'êtes vraiment pas au courant ? s'étonna Patricia Dubois en rejoignant les deux Potter et Scorpius, délaissant Natalie et James. On parle de vous deux en première page.

Albus laissa échapper un juron, et Lily lui fit les gros yeux.

– Après qu'on se soit donné tout ce mal pour essayer d'en dire le moins possible ? se désola Scorpius. Qui a parlé ?

– Ils ne donnent pas de nom, bien sûr, répondit Patricia en haussant les épaules. Tout ce que dit l'article, c'est que vous avez déclenché cet enchantement et que le Ministère va étudier la question ; un peu comme celui d'il y a deux mois, mais en plus détaillé. Ils disent ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé à Poudlard. Oh, et vous avez eu droit à votre biographie quasi-complète, aussi. C'est vrai que tu as eu la dragoncelle à quatre ans, Albus ? Il paraîtrait que ton père n'a pas pu t'approcher pendant deux mois, étant donné qu'il ne l'a jamais eue.

Albus et Lily se regardèrent, stupéfaits.

– Comment l'ont-ils su ? souffla Albus, ébahi.

Scorpius haussa les sourcils.

– J'imagine que le journaliste a une source à Ste-Mangouste. Tu as dû être traité là-bas, non ?

Albus rougit et lâcha Lily, à présent que sa sœur avait retrouvé son calme.

– Oui, évidemment. Mais ils ne sont pas censés ne pas divulguer de renseignements concernant la santé des gens ? Le secret médical, et tout ça ?

– C'est la Gazette, répliqua Scorpius d'un ton d'évidence. Tous les moyens sont bons pour sortir un article. Tu verrais ce qu'ils écrivent sur ma famille, quelquefois…

– Justement… intervint la voix timide de Patricia.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers elle. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure d'un air gêné, nouant ses mains avec nervosité. Scorpius ouvrit des yeux paniqués.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? interrogea-t-il en la saisissant aux poignets. C'est sur mon père ?

– Eh bien, répondit prudemment Patricia en dégageant lentement ses mains, ce n'est pas _méchant_ à proprement parler… Plutôt des insinuations… Mais oui, c'est sur ton père.

Albus vit Scorpius fermer brièvement les yeux et les poings. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie d'entendre la suite.

– Mais encore ? grinça Scorpius à travers ses dents serrées.

– Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te le dise ? hésita Patricia, qui avait de toute évidence remarqué sa tension.

– Je préfère être préparé, rétorqua le garçon blond en la regardant froidement.

Il faisait presque peur avec ces yeux glacés, nota distraitement Albus, dont la main se porta mécaniquement à sa poitrine pour frotter l'endroit douloureux où son cœur se dilatait. Il grimaça. Si c'était ce qu'éprouvait Scorpius chaque fois qu'Albus ressentait une émotion forte, ce n'était pas étonnant que le blond exhorte son ami à exercer un plus grand contrôle sur ses sentiments. C'était très désagréable de percevoir les émotions d'autrui, surtout quand elles n'étaient pas en accord avec les siennes propres.

– Autant te prévenir, c'est totalement stupide, commença Patricia avec réluctance. Le journaliste sous-entend qu'en réalité, le déclenchement d'Amicitia Aeternam est juste un moyen – prémédité – pour ton père de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces du Ministère en associant son nom à celui des Potter pour faire libérer ton grand-père et fomenter un coup d'état qui lui permettrait de prendre le pouvoir.

Elle avait dit tout cela très vite. Albus resta interdit un court moment, puis éclata de rire. Patricia fit un geste gêné avec ses mains, et esquissa un petit sourire devant l'air un peu dépassé de Lily. Scorpius se contenta de fixer la jeune fille, bouche bée.

– Mais, bredouilla-t-il par-dessus les éclats de rire d'Albus, mais… c'est ridicule !

– Je t'avais dit que c'était stupide, lui répondit Patricia en croisant les bras.

– Oh, vraiment ! explosa soudain Lily. La Gazette devrait imprimer des romans, pas des articles ! Ils ont assez d'imagination pour ça !

– Un coup d'état, répéta Albus entre deux rires. N'importe quoi !

– Content de voir que vous vous amusez, lança la voix de Harry derrière eux. Al, Lily, Scorpius, on rentre. James ! appela-t-il. Viens par là avant que ta mère ne s'aperçoive que tu t'es éloigné !

– Bon, eh bien, j'imagine qu'on se reverra à Poudlard, soupira Patricia en soulevant son énorme sac de livre. Bonnes vacances.

– A toi aussi ! lancèrent les trois autres avant de suivre leurs parents et Dean, les Dubois se dirigeant du côté opposé du Chemin de Traverse.

Ils abandonnèrent l'homme noir devant les locaux du Chicaneur après que Harry lui eût promis une interview dans les prochains jours, et continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au point de transplanage.

– Euh… Maman ? demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils. Je crois qu'on a oublié d'aller chez Madame Guipure…

Albus lui jeta un regard noir. Il s'était aperçu que l'impasse avait été faite sur la boutique de vêtements, mais il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre, et à voir leurs figures déconfites, James et Scorpius étaient du même avis. Heureusement, Ginny leur sourit.

– Une autre fois. Nous avons une affaire urgente à régler.

Ses yeux firent rapidement le tour de leur petit groupe.

– Harry, tu prends Lily et un sac de livres. Astéria, emmène Albus et l'autre sac de livres. Drago, ce sera Scorpius et un sac d'ingrédients. James, tu viens avec moi et l'autre sac d'ingrédients. Pars devant, Harry.

Quelques craquements plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous les huit devant le 12, square Grimmaurd. Astéria fit une grimace quand la grille du portail grinça.

– Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir remettre tout ceci à neuf ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils montaient les marches du porche et entraient dans la maison.

– L'extérieur n'est pas très important, répondit Ginny en se débarrassant de sa cape. Et puis, qu'importe ? Aucun Moldu ne peut nous voir, et les sorciers arrivent généralement par cheminette. Il faudra vraiment connecter nos cheminées, d'ailleurs. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce ne soit pas encore fait.

– Hé là, vous quatre ! lança Harry quand les enfants firent mine de s'éclipser discrètement. Montez vos affaires ! Et rangez-les quand vous serez en haut !

Avec un roulement d'yeux, Albus saisit un sac de livres et commença à monter l'escalier. Derrière lui, Scorpius soupira.

– Je suppose que Papa va vouloir que je rentre à Swan Hill, maintenant, murmura-t-il d'un ton défait. Cet article est vraiment très mal tombé.

– Tu n'as aucune raison de rentrer chez toi, le rassura James en arrachant un sac d'ingrédients des mains de Lily. Ne touche pas ça, toi, ça peut être dangereux.

– Mais il va recommencer, se plaignit Scorpius. Une fois, un article sur Grand-père est sorti, et c'était tout juste s'il me laissait aller dans le jardin tout seul. Je crois qu'il avait peur que des journalistes se cachent dans les rosiers…

Albus ricana en poussant la porte de la chambre de Lily.

– Une vraie maman ourse ! lança-t-il, narquois, en déposant sur le lit de sa sœur les livres qu'elle s'était choisis à Fleury et Bott.

Scorpius le fusilla du regard.

– Ce n'est pas drôle, protesta-t-il alors qu'ils abandonnaient Lily qui avait déjà plongé le nez dans un livre. C'est étouffant, quelquefois !

– Pauvre petit garçon riche, soupira James en écrasant une larme fictive au coin de son œil. Hé, reprends-toi un peu ! reprit-il d'une voix plus forte en poussant la porte de sa chambre. Tu n'as qu'à le lui dire, qu'il t'embête ! Il ne va pas te manger !

– Idiot, marmonna Albus alors que la porte de la chambre de James claquait derrière son frère. D'un autre côté, il n'a pas tout à fait tort, continua-t-il en ouvrant – enfin – la porte de la chambre que Scorpius et lui partageaient depuis plus de deux semaines. Tu pourrais…

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Il se figea sur place et Scorpius se heurta à son dos avec un cri de surprise.

– Qu'est-ce qui te… commença Scorpius avant de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Oh… souffla-t-il.

– PAPA ! hurla Albus, une pointe de panique décelable dans sa voix.

Presque aussitôt, il y eut un bruit de cavalcade dans l'escalier, et deux secondes plus tard Harry faisait irruption sur le palier, baguette brandie, l'air menaçant. James et Lily avaient passé des têtes étonnées dans l'entrebâillement de leurs portes, sans pour autant s'alarmer. Les hurlements étaient fréquents dans n'importe quelle maison où résidait le sang Weasley, après tout.

Albus et Scorpius gardaient les yeux fixés sur l'intérieur de la chambre. Avec un soupir, constatant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger immédiat, Harry rangea sa baguette.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il du ton de celui qui n'apprécie pas d'être dérangé pour rien.

– Il y a un phénix dans ma chambre, répondit Albus, l'air absent.

– Quoi ?

– Il y a un phénix dans la chambre, répéta Scorpius d'une voix tout aussi lointaine.

Interloqué, Harry poussa les deux garçons et entra dans la pièce. A sa vue, l'oiseau rouge et or installé sur le rebord rembourré de la fenêtre laissa s'envoler une trille joyeuse.

– Fumseck ? s'étrangla Harry.

* * *

Deuxième chapitre, et déjà je ne suis plus mon plan originel (que j'ai retrouvé, yeah! XD) …ça promet pour la suite ! :-D

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé le premier chapitre de cette deuxième année. J'ai été ravie et touchée de l'accueil qu'il a reçu ! ^^

Et en parlant de reviews… (sifflote innocemment) Je signale en passant que c'est mon anniversaire, et que ça me ferait _très_ plaisir d'en recevoir quelques unes…


	3. Le retour de Fumseck

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers Harry Potter n'est pas à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 03 : Le retour de Fumseck

Seamus, les deux coudes appuyés sur la table de la cuisine des Potter et le menton posé sur ses mains, laissa échapper un long soupir avant de lever des yeux accusateurs vers ses amis.

– Et vous n'avez pas jugé utile de nous prévenir parce que… ?

Ginny lui offrit un sourire innocent.

– Fumseck veut apparaître avec éclat. Vous mettre au courant aurait tout gâché.

Seamus lança un regard noir au phénix blotti sur les genoux d'Albus. Le jeune garçon baissa les yeux, gêné, et laissa ses doigts courir légèrement le long du cou de l'oiseau. Fumseck émit un son qui, s'il avait été un félin, aurait pu être un ronronnement.

Albus s'étonnait encore de la facilité avec laquelle Fumseck avait réussi à s'intégrer dans leur vie. Une fois le premier choc passé et tout le monde installé au salon avec un remontant (non-alcoolisé pour les plus jeunes), les parents avaient expliqué aux enfants qui était Fumseck. Albus, ravi, avait immédiatement demandé à garder le phénix, mais l'oiseau lui avait lancé un regard et un chant de reproches avant de voleter vers la chaise de Scorpius, à la grande surprise du garçon blond. Albus avait fait la moue devant l'air déterminé du phénix.

– C'est bon, j'ai compris, avait-il marmonné. Tu restes avec qui tu veux.

Les jours suivants avaient été difficiles pour les deux garçons. James, vert de jalousie, avait été prié de rester enfermé dans sa chambre le temps de se calmer. Cela lui avait pris une semaine, mais le mini-match de Quidditch que les enfants avaient disputé avait fini de les réconcilier. En revanche, Lily était tombée sous le charme du phénix, et avait passé son temps à suivre l'oiseau partout où il allait, au grand agacement des garçons puisque Fumseck était avec eux en permanence. Heureusement, Ginny s'était rapidement aperçu du problème, et avait décidé d'emmener Lily avec elle l'après-midi, quand elle allait retrouver Tante Hermione à l'école primaire magique pour préparer la rentrée. Lily avait peu à peu recouvré un comportement normal, ce qui, malheureusement, n'était pas le cas de Kreattur. L'elfe avait très mal pris l'arrivée d'une autre créature magique et continuait d'éviter le phénix. Albus avait même essayé de lui ordonner d'arrêter de bouder, mais l'elfe s'était contenté de lui faire un grand sourire édenté chaque fois qu'il le croisait. Découragé, Albus s'était résolu à laisser Kreattur revenir seul à la raison.

La réaction de Rose, lorsque les garçons l'avaient appelée via le miroir à double-sens qu'elle avait emporté chez ses grands-parents moldus, avait été ridicule tant elle était prévisible. Albus avait à peine fini d'expliquer la situation que Rose avait eu un haut-le-corps avant de se mettre à lister toutes les raisons pour lesquelles le phénix avait pu revenir, pour finir par exiger, d'une voix tremblante d'excitation, de voir l'oiseau. Le silence qui avait suivi l'exécution de sa « requête » avait failli inquiéter les garçons, mais Rose s'était rapidement reprise. S'était ensuivie une longue lamentation sur le fait qu'elle et son frère étaient coincés chez leurs grands-parents Granger jusqu'à la fin des vacances, et ne pourraient-ils pas faire en sorte que Fumseck vînt les visiter ?

Le phénix, probablement indigné à l'idée d'être considéré comme un sujet d'étude, n'avait pas chanté pendant plusieurs heures après que Scorpius et Albus eurent raccroché. Il avait fallu beaucoup de cajoleries pour qu'il acceptât de redescendre du toit. Et curieusement, c'était Harry qui y avait réussi.

Quand Lily était allée le trouver, larmoyante, Harry avait immédiatement saisi son balai pour monter discuter avec le phénix. Les trois enfants l'avaient observé avec anxiété – James était toujours confiné dans sa chambre, à ce moment-là ; Ginny y jetait des coups d'œil réguliers pour vérifier qu'il ne recommençait pas ses expériences avec l'Aguamenti.

L'homme et l'oiseau étaient redescendus peu avant l'heure du dîner, au grand soulagement de l'estomac d'Albus (même s'il n'était pas assez fou pour l'exprimer à voix haute). Pendant le repas, Harry leur avait annoncé que Fumseck souhaitait que son retour demeurât secret pour le moment. Le phénix avait apparemment toujours voulu choquer le professeur McGonagall jusqu'à la rendre sans voix, et pensait que c'était là l'occasion idéale. Donc, interdiction de prévenir quiconque qu'il était là.

Bien entendu, l'idée d'une farce à jouer à la directrice de Poudlard avait fait sortir James de sa mauvaise humeur, et le match de Quidditch qui avait eu lieu dans la soirée, sous la surveillance de Ginny, avait permis à l'adolescent de s'excuser. Albus avait répondu qu'ils seraient quittes si James lui prêtait la CdM (leur nom de code pour Carte du Maraudeur, que James avait, ahem, « empruntée » à leur père trois ans auparavant) lorsqu'ils retourneraient à Poudlard, et Scorpius était simplement heureux que plus personne ne soit fâché contre lui.

Tout allait donc pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Rose, que les garçons avaient rappelée en urgence pour lui dire de garder le secret, avait réussi à négocier un après-midi chez les Potter, sous le prétexte qu'Albus avait gardé son livre de Potions et qu'elle ne pouvait pas finir son devoir, et avait constaté _de visu_ que le phénix pouvait être rancunier quand il l'avait ignorée pendant toute la durée de sa visite. Fumseck n'avait apparemment toujours pas digéré l'irrespect dont Rose avait fait preuve.

A la demande de l'oiseau, les deux garçons avaient accepté de ne parler à Abigail que dans le train qui les emmènerait à l'école. Oh, ce n'était pas que Fumseck la jugeait indigne de confiance ! Mais il avait apparemment dû attendre plusieurs décennies l'occasion de prendre sa revanche sur le professeur McGonagall, et il n'avait pas l'intention de manquer sa chance si le hibou se perdait entre l'Angleterre et les Etats-Unis et que la nouvelle s'ébruitait. Les garçons n'avaient jamais réussi à apprendre ce que la directrice lui avait fait pour susciter une telle rancœur.

Scorpius était rentré chez lui pour la dernière semaine des vacances ; sa grand-mère Narcissa était venue d'Azkaban visiter sa famille, et les parents de Scorpius avaient tenu à ce qu'il fût présent. Le jeune garçon, qui aimait pourtant beaucoup sa grand-mère, s'était vu désolé de quitter le phénix. Par conséquent, Fumseck avait passé la semaine à faire des allers-retours entre Swan Hill et le Numéro 12, jusqu'à ce soir du 31 août où toute la famille était réunie dans la cuisine.

Ginny revérifiait avec ses fils la liste de ce qu'ils emportaient à Poudlard, et Harry et Lily jouaient aux échecs ; Lily gagnait. Fumseck somnolait sur le dossier de la chaise d'Albus. Quand la cheminée avait fait apparaître l'oncle Seamus au milieu de grandes flammes vertes, l'oiseau, réveillé en sursaut, n'avait pas eu le temps de se transporter ailleurs. Oncle Seamus avait eu le choc de sa vie.

Le phénix émit une trille indignée quand Albus, intimidé par un nouveau regard furieux de la part de son oncle, serra un peu trop fort les longues plumes dorées de sa queue. Les fusils qui servaient d'yeux à Seamus se déplacèrent vers l'oiseau.

– C'est peut-être important ! déclara-t-il sèchement. Nous aurions dû être prévenus immédiatement pour pouvoir t'intégrer dans les plans ! Il va falloir tout revoir ! Tu ne te rends pas compte des conséquences que cela va avoir sur le planning !

Fumseck ébouriffa ses plumes en baissant honteusement la tête, et Albus sentit une douce chaleur émaner du corps de l'oiseau. Oncle Seamus secoua brusquement la tête, l'air dégoûté.

– Quand je pense que j'étais venu vous dire que le lieu des expériences était presque prêt…

Les trois enfants Potter se redressèrent aussitôt, intrigués. Ils avaient su par leurs parents que les Langues-de-Plomb avaient enfin trouvé un endroit capable d'accueillir une quinzaine de personnes tout en ayant des sortilèges de protection très avancés tissés dans les murs, mais ni Harry ni Ginny n'avaient voulu gâcher la surprise. Albus ignorait donc le lieu exact des expériences, et Oncle Seamus n'était apparemment plus d'humeur à divulguer le secret.

– Vous avez réglé le dernier petit problème ? s'enquit Ginny avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

– Oui, c'est tout ce qu'il reste à mettre en place, répondit Seamus. De toute façon, nous ferons quelques simulations avant de commencer les tests. Vous pourrez y assister si cela peut vous rassurer. Mais on a prévu de faire simple, au début ; ils n'auront pas grand-chose à faire.

– Oh, tant mieux, soupira Ginny, visiblement soulagée.

– C'était quoi, le problème ? demanda aussitôt James.

– Rien qui vous concerne puisque c'est réglé, rétorqua Oncle Seamus. Et Lily, inutile de faire ces yeux-là. C'est avec Luna que ça fonctionne, pas moi.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de se lever.

– Luna m'attend. On se voit demain à King's Cross ? Les triplées sont tout excitées.

– Encore plus que d'habitude, tu veux dire ? demanda innocemment Harry en le raccompagnant jusqu'à la cheminée. J'ai eu des échos concernant leur visite au Chemin de Traverse. Ollivander était encore nerveux quand je l'ai croisé…

– Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, affirma Seamus d'un ton léger en prenant une pincée de poudre de Cheminette dans le pot que lui tendait Ginny. Tout s'est très bien passé.

– Je n'en doute pas, ricana Ginny.

Oncle Seamus lui sourit, lança un dernier regard contrarié au phénix et fit un signe de la main en direction des enfants silencieux avant de s'écrier « Quartiers Finnigan, Poudlard ! » et de disparaître dans une gerbe de flammes émeraude. Ginny vrilla aussitôt des yeux impérieux sur sa progéniture.

– Vous trois, au lit. Je passe dans vos chambres dans dix minutes. Les garçons, je ne veux rien voir traîner. Lily, je ne veux pas t'entendre te plaindre.

– Rompez, soldats, ajouta Harry en riant.

Ginny le fusilla du regard.

((*))

– Où sont-ils ? Quelqu'un les voit ?

Poussant son chariot devant lui, Albus tournait la tête dans tous les sens. Derrière lui, Rose leva les yeux au ciel. Les Potter et les Weasley (ou plutôt, une faible fraction des Weasley) venaient de se rejoindre à l'entrée du quai 9 ¾, et l'excitation hystérique d'Albus commençait déjà à agacer les parents. La main de Ginny frissonnait en direction de sa baguette, et Harry s'en saisit avant qu'il y eût des dégâts.

– Et si tu allais les chercher pendant qu'on charge les bagages ? proposa-t-il à son fils d'une voix égale.

Albus abandonna immédiatement son chariot et, attrapant la manche de Rose, l'entraîna à travers le quai.

– Tu cherches Abigail, je cherche Sco ! lui lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Sa cousine grommela un vague assentiment en tentant de dégager son bras, mais Albus ne la lâcha pas. Le quai était tellement bondé qu'il auraient tôt fait de se perdre s'ils se séparaient.

– Abigail à trois heures ! entendit-il soudain dans son dos.

Il baissa des yeux éberlués vers Rose, qui essayait de le tirer en arrière.

– Hein ?

– Non, laisse tomber, soupira-t-elle. Honnêtement, à quoi ça vous sert d'avoir une télé si vous ne la regardez pas ?

– Quoi ?

– Rien. Abigail est là, viens.

A peine avait-elle fini de parler qu'Abigail se précipitait vers eux, un large sourire illuminant son visage. Sa mère la suivait de près avec ses bagages.

– Vous voilà ! s'exclama leur amie. J'ai des tas de choses à vous raconter !

– Nous aussi, rétorqua Rose. Bonjour, madame Anderson. Comment était l'Amérique ?

Albus n'entendit pas la réponse. Ses yeux venaient d'accrocher les cheveux pâles d'un homme, et même de dos il reconnaissait le père de son ami.

– On se retrouve dans le train ! lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner, serpentant entre les adultes amassés le long de la voie pour atteindre les Malefoy.

– Al ! s'écria joyeusement Astéria en l'apercevant. Scorpius vient de monter là-dedans avec sa grand-mère, ajouta-t-elle en désignant la porte du wagon devant laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Albus lui sourit nerveusement et se jeta à l'eau.

– Bonjour, Oncle Drago, Tante Astéria, dit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait léger. Je crois que James nous a installés vers l'avant du train, si vous voulez vous joindre à nous ?

– On y va, répondit Astéria d'une voix émue. Je te laisse chercher Scorpius.

Albus sauta dans le train, soulagé. Il avait un peu craint la réaction des deux adultes à l'utilisation des titres, même si ses parents lui avaient assuré que Drago et Astéria seraient très contents d'être appelés ainsi.

Albus n'eut pas à aller bien loin : il trouva Scorpius dans le premier compartiment qu'il ouvrit.

– Al ! s'écria Scorpius, apparemment peu surpris de le voir. Tu n'as jamais rencontré ma grand-mère, je pense.

Albus leva la tête vers la grande femme aux yeux bleus pétillants, dont les longs cheveux blond grisonnant étaient relevés en chignon, qui le regardait en souriant. Il s'inclina poliment devant elle, un peu intimidé, pendant que Scorpius faisait les présentations.

– Bonjour, madame Malefoy.

– Bonjour, monsieur Potter, lui répondit-elle en lui tendant sa main à baiser. J'ai déjà tant entendu parler de vous que j'ai l'impression d'avoir un deuxième petit-fils.

Albus rougit, embarrassé, tandis que Scorpius levait les yeux au ciel.

– Grand-mère, vous aviez promis ! Oh, peu importe, soupira-t-il en voyant son large sourire. Al, vous avez trouvé Rose et Abigail ? Je ne les ai pas encore vues…

– Tout le monde est installé à l'avant, marmonna Albus. Et autant te prévenir tout de suite, les triplées ont décidé de faire le voyage avec nous.

L'air horrifié de Scorpius inquiéta beaucoup sa grand-mère.

((*))

A leur grande surprise, le voyage fut plutôt calme. Steve, dont le badge de Préfet-en-Chef brillait à côté de l'écusson de sa Maison, avait envoyé Fred et les triplées Finnigan à la recherche d'autres première année avec pour mission de rassurer les Nés-Moldus et de leur parler de Poudlard. Après tout, tout le monde ne lisait pas _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, et qui mieux que les triplées pouvait décrire en détail le château ?

Les Weasley s'étaient ensuite éparpillés dans le train à la recherche de leurs amis ou, pour les préfets, de fauteurs de trouble, abandonnant le compartiment à Rose, Albus, Scorpius, Abigail et Lucy, qui avait rapidement compris qu'elle était de trop et s'était enfuie en direction du chariot de friandises, leur laissant ainsi tout loisir d'expliquer la situation de Fumseck à Abigail. En pure Serdaigles, les deux filles s'étaient lancées dans une discussion sur les mœurs des phénix, s'interrogeant sur l'effet que la réapparition de l'oiseau allait produire sur l'école. Albus et Scorpius avaient préféré entamer une partie d'échecs, sachant déjà que quelles que fussent ses raisons, Fumseck n'en ferait rien savoir avant l'heure. L'oiseau gardait ses secrets.

Albus venait de perdre sa cinquième partie consécutive quand le train ralentit enfin en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Il descendit sur le quai avec un vague sentiment de jalousie envers James qui avait l'autorisation de visiter le village, alors que lui-même devait encore attendre l'année suivante : même si les Potter le connaissait déjà par cœur, James pouvait aller au magasin de leur oncle George pendant l'année scolaire au lieu d'attendre les vacances. C'était vraiment injuste.

– Regarde, lui souffla Rose en lui agrippant le bras. Les diligences !

Les fameuses diligences sans chevaux – mais qui en réalité étaient tirées par des Sombrals – défilaient devant eux. Alors que Scorpius aidait Abigail à monter dans l'une d'entre elles, Albus passa rapidement la main à l'avant du véhicule, frissonnant quand ses doigts effleurèrent une matière rugueuse ; une aile, probablement. Il grimaça, heureux de ne pas pouvoir les voir, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser à Hagrid. Le demi-géant lui avait dit une fois que, dans, le doute, mieux valait se faire des amis que des ennemis. Résolu, il fixa l'endroit où il pensait que la tête du Sombral se trouvait.

– Bonjour, et merci de nous emmener jusqu'au château.

Il était presque sûr d'avoir senti quelque chose lui pousser le bras alors qu'il repartait vers la porte de la diligence que Rose lui gardait ouverte.

((*))

Albus fit un signe de la main en direction de la Grande Table auquel Oncle Neville répondit en souriant. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brusquement, laissant passer la longue procession des nouveaux, menés par le professeur Luna Finnigan qui tenait deux de ses filles par la main et surveillait la troisième d'un œil prudent. Fred avait apparemment réussi à lui échapper et traînait tout au bout de la file, adressant des sourires à ses cousins quand il accrochait leur regard.

Puis le silence se fit et le célèbre Choixpeau se mit à chanter.

« Il y a plus d'un millénaire,

Dans quelque village oublié,

Deux sorciers extraordinaires

Et deux sorcières renommées

Par pur hasard se rencontrèrent

Et décidèrent de s'associer.

En belle Ecosse ils se fixèrent.

Passent les ans ; Poudlard est née.

Toute leur vie ils enseignèrent,

Apprenant aux enfants sorciers

A contrôler leurs caractères :

Magie et Personnalité.

Mais les deux sorciers se fâchèrent

Sur les élèves à accepter.

Serpentard partit de l'affaire

En promettant de se venger.

Le sorcier et les deux sorcières

Passèrent leurs nuits à le chercher,

Car apprendre à leurs congénères

Leurs journées étaient consacrées.

N'en voulez pas à Serpentard

Pour ses beaux rêves de grandeur,

Car il mourut sans fair' d'histoires

Pardonné par les Fondateurs.

De ces anciens temps de gloire

Ne reste qu'un Choixpeau chanteur,

Dont la tâche est de recevoir

Les jeunes sorciers amateurs.

Sur ceux-là reposent nos espoirs

D'avancer vers des temps meilleurs,

Même si la peur de Serpentard

N'est pas éteinte dans leurs cœurs.

Aujourd'hui encore à Poudlard

Les Serpents ont peu de bonheur.

Cette Maison est à l'écart ;

La faute au premier Directeur.

Mais revit l'antique pouvoir

Dans ces anciens murs de malheur ;

Aux Serpents montrez des égards,

Ils vont être vos protecteurs.

A présent approchez un peu,

Voici venir mon seul labeur ;

Les nouveaux venus sont nerveux,

Et de Répartir il est l'heure !

A Serpentard les ingénieux,

A Poufsouffle les travailleurs,

A Gryffondor les courageux,

A Serdaigle les grands penseurs.

Chassez la crainte de vos yeux,

Ne tremblez pas, n'ayez pas peur ;

Avancez à la queue leu leu,

Serrez les dents et haut les cœurs ! »

Pendant que les élèves, surpris de la légère déviation du thème, applaudissaient poliment, Albus se pencha vers Scorpius.

– Je rêve, ou il a parlé de nous ?

– Oh, il parlait de nous, sans aucun doute, répondit Scorpius tandis que Luna commençait l'appel. Quant à savoir pourquoi…

Il secoua la tête d'un air perplexe. Albus se redressa et regarda vaguement Eliot Bright rejoindre les Serdaigle. Il savait que le Choixpeau se mêlait quelquefois des affaires de l'école, mais il doutait qu'Oncle Seamus apprécierait de voir le travail des Langues-de-Plomb étalé au grand jour. Déjà qu'il y avait eu une fuite cet été…

Mais peut-être que c'était le but, justement, songea-t-il en s'apercevant qu'aucun des professeurs n'avait semblé surpris à l'écoute de la chanson. Peut-être qu'en confirmant la nouvelle, Oncle Seamus espérait que les regards se détourneraient du Département des Mystères pour se focaliser sur « les deux merveilles », dixit Katie Dubois. Albus retint un mouvement agacé. Il aimerait bien avoir quelques explications, de temps en temps.

Un brusque bourdonnement de conversations le sortit de ses pensées. Les élèves étaient apparemment excités à propos d'un des petits nouveaux.

– Que se passe-t-il ? Je n'écoutais pas, murmura-t-il à Scorpius.

– Une certaine Delilah Zabini vient d'être envoyée à Poufsouffle, lui répondit son ami. Tu crois que c'est la fille de… ?

Albus fouilla des yeux la table des Poufsouffle, mais la petite fille lui tournait le dos. Il haussa les épaules en se tournant vers les professeurs. Zabini, le visage inexpressif, regardait l'étendard de Serpentard voleter doucement dans la brise de fin d'été que le plafond magique restituait. Impossible de dire si la petite fille était la sienne.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva, faisant taire les chuchotements. Très droite, elle s'avança jusqu'au pupitre réservé aux annonces tandis que Tante Luna commençait à emporter le Choixpeau, son tabouret et le parchemin d'appel hors de la Grande Salle.

– Bonsoir, dit McGonagall. Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année. Comme vous le savez, Madame Bibine nous a quittés en juin dernier. J'ai donc le plaisir – qu'est-ce que… ?

– Et le voilà, murmura Albus à Scorpius qui hocha la tête, les yeux brillants.

Rose et Abigail leur firent des sourires complices depuis la table des Serdaigles. Luna avait déposé le Choixpeau et ses accessoires, imitant les autres professeurs qui avaient sorti leur baguette en voyant la boule de flammes descendre lentement du plafond.

Et Fumseck se mit à chanter. La mélodie rebondit sur les murs, l'écho s'amplifiant avec chaque note jusqu'à ce que l'école parût vibrer au rythme des battements des ailes du phénix qui venait d'apparaître de nulle part, et chacun sentit la chaleur du chant de l'oiseau couler dans ses veines, accordant leur cœur au tempo créé par une des créatures les plus magiques qui fût. Distraitement, Albus nota que la Directrice était bouche bée, mais il se sentait trop bien pour s'attarder sur cette constatation.

Fumseck amorça sa descente sur la table des Serpentards, son chant remplacé par des trilles moqueuses : l'expression du professeur McGonagall avait dû le satisfaire. Ce fut à ce moment que le Choixpeau, qui n'avait pas de veines et ne ressentait pas l'effet que la musique magique avait produit sur les humains, décida de laisser éclater sa joie de revoir l'oiseau.

– Pas encore ce piaf de malheur !

Hébétés, quelques professeurs se tournèrent vers lui, mais le Choixpeau repartait déjà :

– Directrice, autant vous prévenir, je n'accepterai pas sa présence dans le bureau directorial. Surtout si je dois encore lui servir de perchoir, comme la fois où il avait cassé le sien ! A son âge, il devrait apprendre la propreté…

Fumseck, à présent installé entre ses deux petits sorciers préférés, se contenta de lancer un cri mélodieux. Et la Grande Salle explosa en questions.

* * *

Eh bien, ça a vraiment été la croix et la bannière pour le terminer, ce chapitre ! Mais il est plus long que d'habitude, ça doit bien compter pour quelque chose, ça, non ? …Je n'ai qu'un seul mot comme excuse : 'boulot'.

Alors, que croyez-vous que sera la réaction des autres élèves ? (mis à part foncer sur le phénix et le tripoter dans tous les sens pour voir si c'est 'vraiment un vrai' :-s) Est-ce que Delilah est la fille de Blaise ? (euh… oui) Est-ce que Scorpius aura le courage de se présenter aux essais de Quidditch ? (on verra… ^.^) Où iront-ils pour les tests du Ministère ? (surprise !)

Oh, concernant la communication entre Fumseck et les humains... deux choses: d'une part, c'est un phénix, i.e. une créature très très magique. D'autre part, vous n'avez jamais eu l'impression de comprendre ce qu'un animal ressentait rien qu'au regard qu'il vous lançait? Ou c'est moi qui suis bizarre? :-)

A bientôt pour la suite !

((*))

Pour vous remettre un peu en tête les liens généalogiques, voici ma version de la nouvelle génération, sous réserve de modifications (et en supposant que je ne me suis pas plantée quelque part en recopiant mes notes...) ; les dates de naissance sont (pour la plupart) choisies au hasard :

Au 1er septembre 2018 :

- Bill et Fleur: Victoire (02 mai 2000), Dominique et Louis (14 et 15 avril 2002, 6e année Gryffondor et Serdaigle, Louis est préfet), Marie (30 juin 2003, 5e année Poufsouffle)

- Charlie: pas marié, pas d'enfants

- Percy et Audrey: Steve (07 septembre 2000, 7e année Gryffondor, Préfet-en-Chef), Molly (22 novembre 2002, 5e année Serdaigle), Lucy (28 août 2005, 3e année Serdaigle)

- George et Angelina : Fred (04 juillet 2007, 1e année Gryffondor), Roxanne (23 janvier 2011), Iris (30 octobre 2012)

- Ron et Hermione : Rose (28 février 2006, 2e année Serdaigle), Hugo (06 janvier 2008)

- Ginny et Harry: James Sirius (27 mars 2004, 4e année Gryffondor), Albus Severus (07 mai 2006, 2e année Serpentard), Lily Luna (17 octobre 2007) ; Teddy Remus Lupin (02 avril 1998, 3e année d'études de Médicomagie)

- Drago et Astéria: Scorpius Hypérion (07 mai 2006, 2e année Serpentard)

- Seamus et Luna: Venus, Sunny et Stella (21 juin 2007, 1e année Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle respectivement)

- Olivier et Katie Dubois : Natalie (4e année Gryffondor), Patricia (2e année Gryffondor)

- Abigail Anderson est fille unique. Née le 12 juin 2006.


	4. Des célébrités harcelées

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers Harry Potter n'est pas à moi.

Dédicacé à Goutt2mer! ^_^

* * *

Chapitre 04 : Des célébrités harcelées

Une semaine. Une semaine que la machine à rumeurs de Poudlard tournait à plein régime, et personne ne semblait s'en lasser. Ni Albus, ni Scorpius ne pouvait faire un pas hors du dortoir des deuxième année de Serpentard sans être abordé par une foule de curieux. La situation devenait lentement intolérable, et Albus, assis à une table isolée de la Bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs, ne put réprimer un mouvement d'irritation. Face à lui, Scorpius jetait des coups d'œil agacés aux quatrième année Serdaigle qui les dévisageaient de l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le 2 septembre ayant été un dimanche, les deux garçons avaient pu échapper à la plupart des autres élèves. Après un petit-déjeuner avalé sous les regards insistants et les murmures, Albus, Scorpius, Rose et Abigail s'étaient réfugiés chez les Finnigan. En temps normal, les quartiers des professeurs étaient interdits aux élèves, mais les Weasley et les Potter avaient toujours été admis en tant que membres de la famille. Luna avait gentiment accepté le quatuor chez elle, s'excusant de l'absence de Seamus qui était parti régler les derniers détails du dossier des garçons. Les triplées, quant à elles, faisaient visiter le château aux première année de leurs Maisons respectives.

Quand ils étaient ressortis pour le dîner, les chuchotements qui les avaient suivis tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle avaient rapidement mis Scorpius et Abigail mal à l'aise. Albus se moquait pas mal que l'on parle de lui dans son dos, et Rose se contentait de fusiller des yeux quiconque s'approchait d'un peu trop près, mais tous quatre sentaient la brûlure des regards sur leur nuque quand ils passaient dans le couloir.

Les cours n'étaient pas mieux. Même si les murmures étaient atténués, les yeux des élèves étaient plus souvent fixés sur Albus et Scorpius que sur les professeurs. Heureusement pour les garçons, ceux-ci comprenaient la situation, et Luna leur avait dit qu'il n'y avait qu'à attendre quelques jours que la nouveauté s'estompe. En attendant, mieux valait ne pas faire de vagues.

C'était compter sans Fumseck.

Apparemment ravi d'être de retour à l'école, le phénix passait son temps à voler autour du parc, ce que le professeur McGonagall voyait d'un très mauvais œil, car les élèves de Soins aux créatures magiques prêtaient plus d'attention à ses allées et venues qu'aux créatures qu'ils étudiaient. Dès le premier soir, il avait réussi à paniquer les hiboux de la Volière, exciter le calmar géant (qui avait essayé de l'attraper et avait provoqué un mini-raz de marée) et terrifier l'élevage de Fléreurs du concierge. Les pauvres chatons s'étaient réfugiés sous le lit du brave homme et n'osaient plus sortir. Jamais Albus n'aurait cru qu'un phénix pouvait faire autant de dégâts.

Finalement, ce n'était pas étonnant que tout le monde les dévisageât en permanence…

– Vous ne pourriez pas regarder ailleurs ?

Albus leva des yeux choqués vers Scorpius. Le garçon blond, d'ordinaire calme et discret, fusillait du regard les quatrième année qui les observaient. Le groupe d'élèves, décontenancés par les paroles agressives lancées à leur encontre, murmura des excuses indistinctes avant de se lever et de quitter la Bibliothèque. Scorpius inspira profondément avant de retourner à sa Métamorphose, le crissement de sa plume sur le parchemin désormais l'unique bruit audible dans la pièce. Albus décida sagement de ne faire aucun commentaire et retourna à sa Botanique.

– En fait, tu sais ce que c'est, le problème ? demanda Sirius en observant d'un œil prudent le phénix somnolant sur le rebord de la haute fenêtre, juste derrière Albus.

– Tu vas me le dire, marmonna Albus sans quitter son livre des yeux.

Face à lui, Scorpius releva la tête et lui fit les gros yeux. Même si le coin de la Bibliothèque où ils travaillaient était à présent vide, mieux valait éviter de se faire remarquer plus que nécessaire. Après tout, même chez les sorciers, entendre des voix n'était pas bon signe – sauf si l'on s'appelait Ginny Potter et que l'on essayait de localiser son fils aîné qui avait subtilisé la cape d'invisibilité de son père.

Sirius s'appuya contre la table et croisa les bras. Albus envisagea brièvement de retirer la bague de son majeur. Sirius avait tendance à monologuer pendant des heures si on le laissait faire.

– Evidemment, je vais te le dire. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

– Sans blague, riposta Albus en levant les yeux au ciel. Je n'avais pas remarqué. Merci, Sirius !

Le jeune homme haussa nonchalamment un sourcil.

– C'est ça, moque-toi. Mais pour régler cela, rien ne vaut un bon coup de pied dans le…

Fumseck se redressa vivement et émit une trille indignée. Sirius se contenta de le regarder d'un air amusé. Scorpius ratura une phrase de son parchemin et soupira.

– Ne nous l'énerve pas, chuchota-t-il sans lever la tête. Ou _nous_ subirons les conséquences de _tes_ paroles !

– Rabat-joie, dit Sirius en se renfrognant. Ennuis en perspective. Je vous laisse.

– Quoi ? fit Albus, mais le jeune homme avait déjà disparu.

Albus s'empressa de remettre la bague à la chaîne qu'il portait dorénavant autour du cou en permanence. La seconde d'après, Laura Nott émergeait d'entre deux étagères et se figeait en les voyant. Relevant le menton, Albus vit les épaules de Scorpius se carrer tandis que Xena Taby et Tina Raven encadraient Laura, un rictus sur les lèvres qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Albus retint son souffle dans l'attente de l'inévitable confrontation. Rose et Abigail avaient fait de leur mieux pour ne pas croiser les trois filles dans les couloirs, et il y avait toujours un attroupement autour des deux garçons dans la salle commune, ce qui faisait qu'Albus et Scorpius n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de croiser le fer avec leurs adversaires. Mais à en juger par la lueur dans les yeux de Xena, la situation risquait de changer rapidement.

A l'instant où la jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, Fumseck ébouriffa ses plumes en faisant claquer son bec d'un air menaçant. Albus échangea un coup d'œil étonné avec Scorpius. Jusque là, l'oiseau ne s'était jamais montré ouvertement agressif, paraissant au contraire vouloir sympathiser avec tout le monde. Le regard qu'il lançait aux trois jeunes filles laissait cependant supposer qu'il partageait l'antipathie des garçons.

Les yeux de Laura allaient et venaient rapidement entre le phénix et les deux garçons. Albus vit le bout de ses doigts blanchir alors qu'ils se resserraient sur le livre d'Histoire de la Magie qu'elle tenait à deux mains devant elle, comme un bouclier. Finalement, elle murmura, si bas qu'ils faillirent ne pas l'entendre :

– Vous ne faites pas dans la demi-mesure, n'est-ce pas ?

Interloqué, Albus en oublia d'être désagréable.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il en se redressant, remarquant au passage que Scorpius avait l'air aussi surpris que lui.

Laura fourra son énorme livre dans les bras de Tina et avança d'un pas, désignant le phénix impassible du bout de son menton pointu.

– _Lui_. Vous croyez vraiment que personne ne voit clair dans votre jeu ? Vous essayez d'embobiner toute l'école, de leur faire croire que vous êtes de gentils petits garçons bien sages, mais je sais bien, moi, ce qu'il en est. Vous ne pensez quand même pas que je vais vous laisser faire ? Ce… truc, là, que vous partagez…

Elle fit un bref mouvement de main en montrant l'espace entre les deux garçons. Albus était trop ébahi pour l'interrompre.

– Ce n'est pas naturel, martela-t-elle d'une voix dure. J'ignore ce que vous avez fait pour vous mettre le Ministère dans la poche – ou plutôt, je ne le sais que trop bien, hein, Potter ? – mais vous ne réussirez pas à persuader tout le monde que l'image que vous donnez de vous est la bonne. Je vous en empêcherai. Vous êtes prévenus.

Elle tourna sur elle-même, ses longues couettes brunes volant autour de sa tête, arracha son livre des mains d'une Tina stupéfaite et s'en fut à grands pas en direction du bureau de la bibliothécaire. Après un moment d'hésitation, ses deux gardes du corps lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Albus ne se rendit compte qu'il avait la mâchoire tombante que lorsque Scorpius s'éclaircit la gorge. Les yeux toujours écarquillés, il se tourna vers son ami.

– Je… commença Scorpius, ses grands yeux gris pleins de confusion. Je n'ai absolument rien compris, finit-il par avouer en secouant sa tête blonde.

Albus lui sourit.

– C'est une première.

Derrière lui, Fumseck caqueta en étirant ses ailes. Comme les deux amis se tournaient vers lui, il les dévisagea d'un air innocent avant de redresser la tête et de battre des ailes avec excitation. Albus soupira. Lorsque le phénix s'animait ainsi, c'était que…

– Hey, Al, Sco !

…James approchait, ce qui n'était pas toujours une bonne chose. Depuis qu'il s'était remis de sa crise de jalousie, James essayait d'enrôler Fumseck dans ses blagues. Et l'oiseau était bien trop heureux d'accepter. Albus n'était pas sûr que l'école survivrait à cette année.

– Parle plus bas, James, chuchota frénétiquement Scorpius avec un regard anxieux vers le bureau de Mme Pince. Je ne tiens pas à être expulsé avant d'avoir fini mon devoir, et j'ai déjà pris pas mal de retard…

– C'est bien dommage pour toi, alors, rétorqua James en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, parce qu'il faut que vous laissiez tout tomber pour aller voir McGonagall. Elle vous attend dans son bureau.

La nuque de Scorpius craqua quand il fit brusquement demi-tour pour fusiller Albus du regard.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?

Albus croisa les bras, indigné par l'implication.

– Rien du tout ! Pourquoi ce serait ma faute ?

James et Scorpius se contentèrent de hausser les sourcils. Contrarié, Albus commença à ranger ses affaires. D'accord, il faisait peut-être un peu plus de bêtises que Scorpius, mais comparé à James, il était un ange. Ayant été plus d'une fois victime des blagues de son frère, il savait à quel moment il valait mieux être sage… ou laisser James prendre le blâme.

– Au fait, j'ai croisé les trois Gorgones en arrivant, annonça James en les précédant vers la sortie. Elles n'avaient pas l'air très heureuses, vous avez quelque chose à me dire ?

– Rien de plus que d'habitude, lui répondit Scorpius. Elles sont venues, Laura nous a insultés – enfin, je crois – et elles sont reparties. Al n'a même pas sorti sa baguette. Une vraie conversation mondaine, comme tu peux le deviner. Non, Fumseck, ne fais pas ça… !

Le phénix, qui voletait derrière eux, venait de s'enflammer avant de disparaître de la Bibliothèque. Scorpius passa une main tremblante sur son front en crispant les paupières.

– Il va finir par incendier la Bibliothèque, gémit-il. Il faut lui dire d'arrêter ! Merlin, toutes ces œuvres d'art en danger mortel quand il est là…

Albus attrapa le poignet de Scorpius et se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand son estomac se noua brutalement. L'obsession de son ami pour les livres était un peu inquiétante. Il ignora l'angoisse qui montait en lui et tira Scorpius vers les doubles portes de bois gravé qui marquaient l'entrée de l'antre du Savoir.

– Cesse de paniquer, lui ordonna-t-il gentiment. Fumseck ne va pas détruire tes bouquins bien-aimés. Il sait que tu en aurais trop de peine.

Le visage de Scorpius s'illumina comme par enchantement.

– C'est vrai ! s'exclama-t-il. Et il ne veut pas cela !

– Exactement, approuva James en poussant les portes. Vous êtes ses petits chouchous.

– Oh non, couina Scorpius en s'arrêtant net, broyant la main d'Albus entre ses doigts soudain resserrés. Prenons un autre chemin, vite, s'il vous plaît, avant qu'elles ne nous voient…

– Un problème, Scorpius ? demanda James en retenant visiblement un sourire.

– Ohé, Scorpius !

– Trop tard, dit le garçon blond d'un ton lugubre.

Sunny, Stella et Venus accouraient, rayonnantes, et semblaient prêtes à se jeter au cou de Scorpius, ce qui était terrifiant à voir et expliquait largement son air horrifié. Prenant son ami en pitié, Albus s'interposa juste avant que les triplées ne les atteignissent.

– Du calme, les filles, leur dit-il en se plaçant devant Scorpius. Vous l'avez vu hier, vous vous rappelez ?

– Oui, mais ce n'était pas pareil, expliqua Sunny pendant que ses sœurs serraient Scorpius dans leurs bras sous les yeux hilares de James. On ne peut pas parler à l'intercours, et j'ai des tas de choses à lui demander !

Sans plus de cérémonie, les trois filles l'entraînèrent en direction du bureau directorial, chacune essayant d'attirer son attention. Albus posa un regard soupçonneux sur James.

– Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à voir avec leur présence ici, par hasard ?

– Oh, il se pourrait que j'aie mentionné que je vous cherchais, mais ce n'est pas ma faute si elles m'ont suivi !

James Potter, éternel innocent. Typique. Pourquoi Albus n'était-il pas surpris ? Il leva les yeux au ciel.

– Menteur.

– Hé, arrête un peu, dit James en reprenant sa marche. C'est toi qui te plains tout le temps de son isolement, alors ne râle pas quand je provoque des interactions sociales !

– Ce ne sont pas des interactions sociales, c'est de la torture, protesta Albus en le suivant dans les escaliers. On ne les a vues que deux minutes entre deux classes, hier, et Stella l'avait déjà demandé en mariage ! Oh, zut, je n'aurais sans doute pas dû le laisser seul avec elles, je vais le retrouver en petits morceaux !

– Attends, je connais un raccourci ! le rappela James alors qu'Albus s'apprêtait à piquer un sprint. Derrière la tapisserie, à droite.

Albus suivit son frère dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Quand ils furent ressortis deux étages plus haut, il retint James par la manche.

– Tu n'étais pas censé me prêter la Carte de temps en temps ? s'enquit-il, le ton à peine accusateur.

A son grand étonnement, James eut l'air embarrassé. Albus regretta brièvement de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo sur lui pour immortaliser l'événement.

– En fait, j'avais l'intention de t'en faire une copie… avoua James. Et je l'ai quasiment finie, je te jure que c'est vrai ! Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la baguette sur le sort utilisé pour afficher les noms. J'ai lu le journal de Grand-père Potter de bout en bout, mais il n'en parle pas une seule fois. J'envisage de faire des recherches à la Bibliothèque, c'est dire ! acheva-t-il en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez avec exaspération.

Si Albus n'avait pas entendu les voix des triplées à ce moment-là, il en aurait glapi d'excitation. Une Carte pour lui tout seul ! Enfin, Scorpius aussi, bien sûr, et Rose et Abigail, et éventuellement Lily quand elle viendrait l'an prochain… Bon, peut-être pas pour lui tout seul, finalement. Mais c'était un début, de ne pas avoir à faire changer l'originale de mains en permanence…

Son poing se porta soudain à sa poitrine. _Attends une minute…_ Il avait littéralement la solution sous la main !

– Si je te trouve le sort ce week-end, tu me donneras la Carte dans la semaine ? demanda-t-il à James, un large sourire sur le visage alors que les voix se faisaient plus distinctes.

Apparemment, chacune des triplées voulait tenir une main de Scorpius. Evidemment, il n'en avait que deux… Oh, pitié, qu'elles n'aient pas l'idée de lui faire pousser un troisième bras ! Il avait fallu près d'un mois à Fred pour que l'appendice superflu se résorbât…

– Tu pourrais le trouver ? s'étonna James tandis que les triplées, encadrant un Scorpius à l'air chiffonné, tournaient le coin du corridor. Eh bien oui, dans ce cas, tu aurais la Carte au plus tôt, je suppose. J'en ai aussi fait une pour Lily, comme ça on en aura chacun une. Nous n'aurons pas besoin de tout le temps nous les passer, ce sera plus pratique.

Albus adorait son frère.

– Tu l'auras demain, promit-il en s'avançant pour délivrer son meilleur ami des tornades blondes. Allez, les filles, nous sommes attendus, lâchez-le maintenant !

Il était décidément bien pratique de connaître les points faibles de ses adversaires, se réjouit Albus en promettant aux triplées une barre du meilleur chocolat de chez Honeydukes si elles consentaient à libérer Scorpius sur-le-champ. Même s'il était certain que l'air malheureux que les trois filles arboraient en les regardant s'éloigner était en grande partie feint… Mais bon, il avait récupéré Scorpius entier, c'était déjà ça. Un peu gémissant et tout tremblant, mais entier.

– Euh… fit James en s'immobilisant devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de la directrice, je crois que je vais vous attendre ici. Tante Luna m'a dit qu'il y avait du monde, là-haut. Vous me raconterez ? ajouta-t-il, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

– Il faudrait déjà qu'on puisse monter, fit observer Albus en désignant la gargouille de la main que Scorpius ne serrait pas. Tante Luna ne t'aurait pas dit le mot de passe, par hasard ?

– Ah, c'est vrai, tiens, elle a oublié de me le dire, grimaça James. Tu crois qu'ils entendraient si on criait ?

– Pas la peine, marmonna Scorpius dans le dos des deux frères. Bonjour, monsieur, ravi de vous revoir.

Albus fit volte-face, s'attendant à voir un de ses professeurs, et se trouva nez à peinture avec son homonyme souriant. Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore scintillaient derrière ses sempiternelles lunettes en demi-lune, et il retenait d'une main son chapeau pointu qui menaçait de s'envoler avec la tempête qui soufflait dans le paysage de l'arrière-plan. L'autre main empêchait sa barbe de s'enrouler autour de son cou et de l'étrangler.

– Je me suis porté volontaire pour vous ouvrir le passage ! lança joyeusement le vieil homme – portrait ? Allez-y, montez, ils vous attendent !

La gargouille pivota pour laisser apparaître l'escalier, et les deux amis abandonnèrent James au pied des marches. Dumbledore s'était déjà éclipsé du paysage agité.

– Il était quand même temps qu'ils nous préviennent, fit remarquer Scorpius en tentant de se recoiffer. Je commençais à croire qu'ils nous avaient oubliés !

– Tu plaisantes ? s'esclaffa Albus. Nous sommes les enfants prodiges !

Scorpius fronça les sourcils.

– Serais-tu en train de prendre la grosse tête ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je vais devoir prévenir Rose et Abigail…

– Pas du tout, s'empressa de le détromper Albus. C'était une simple observation. Tu as bien vu comment ils nous ont traités, avant les vacances.

Scorpius pinça les lèvres, mais ne dit rien, et Albus soupira de soulagement. Les filles les avaient prévenus de ce qu'elles feraient si jamais ils se prenaient pour des stars, et Albus n'avait aucune envie de tenter le diable. Elles avaient un esprit très créatif. Et effrayant.

La porte du bureau de la directrice était ouverte, et un brouhaha s'échappait de la pièce. Les deux garçons s'attardèrent sur le palier, étonnés. Pour une fois, tous les portraits étaient bien éveillés, et étaient en grande partie responsables du bruit de fond. Mais encore plus surprenant était la présence de tous les adultes dans la pièce. Les deux garçons se regardèrent furtivement avant d'avancer vers leur parent respectif.

Ginny Potter fit un geste comme pour serrer son fils dans ses bras, mais un bref coup d'œil au visage de celui-ci l'en dissuada. En privé, Albus était d'accord pour tous les câlins qu'elle voulait, mais devant des étrangers c'était hors de question. Point final. Et le regard significatif qu'elle lança vers Scorpius et son père ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Albus n'était pas Scorpius, et si son ami acceptait que son père le serrât dans ses bras, tant mieux pour lui Albus, lui, se contenterait d'un « Bonjour, Maman. »

Mis à part Fumseck qui s'était posé sur l'étagère sous les portraits de Rogue et Dumbledore, le bureau de la directrice était plein à craquer d'adultes en robes noires, vert sombre ou bleu ciel. Trois Langues-de-Plomb qui se ressemblaient étrangement se tenaient serrés dans un coin, conversant à voix basse en observant les deux garçons. Seamus les surveillait attentivement, probablement de peur que la ruée qui avait eu lieu dans l'infirmerie ne se reproduisît. Dressée bien droite derrière son bureau, la directrice McGonagall montrait un parchemin à un petit sorcier chauve et aux professeurs Finnigan et Zabini, dont le visage crispé laissait croire qu'il avait avalé un citron. Juste à côté de l'armoire qui laissait toujours échapper des sifflements audibles malgré le bruit, Madame Pomfresh était en grand débat avec un grand homme brun vêtu d'une robe bleue et…

– Teddy ? s'exclama Albus. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Son presque-frère lui adressa un clin d'œil.

– J'ai été invité.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Albus joua des coudes pour atteindre le jeune homme. Avec sa robe bleu foncé d'élève médicomage, Teddy avait l'air très imposant. Cette fois-ci, ses cheveux étaient sombres et très courts, et ses yeux de la même couleur que sa robe. S'il y avait bien un point sur lequel Albus enviait Teddy, c'était que son frère n'avait jamais eu à se préoccuper de savoir si telle ou telle couleur irait bien avec son teint ou ses yeux. Les séances d'essayage que les enfants Potter subissaient chaque fois qu'ils allaient acheter des vêtements avec leur mère étaient un véritable enfer.

– Tu sais ce qu'on fait là ? lui demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet des regards auxquels le soumettaient les Langues-de-Plomb.

Teddy sourit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, et pour la huit cent millième fois depuis qu'il était né, Albus s'interrogea sur cette étrange habitude de ces frères. En quoi était-ce amusant de le décoiffer ? Et si seulement Severus Rogue pouvait arrêter de le regarder avec ce rictus amusé…

– Disons qu'il s'agit de la première réunion concernant les tests, répondit Teddy. Ne t'inquiète pas, vous n'allez rien devoir faire, nous ne faisons que signer les contrats. C'est pourquoi Maître Perks est présent, c'est lui qui s'occupe de la partie juridique de votre affaire.

Teddy sourit, et le professeur McGonagall commença à appeler chaque personne présente une à une. Quand vint le tour d'Albus, juste après « Langue-de-Plomb n°3 », Ginny s'approcha aussi.

– Signez ici, ici, et ici, Potter, lui enjoignit la directrice d'un ton brusque.

– Tu l'as lu ? souffla Albus à sa mère en prenant la plume.

Ginny lui sourit.

– Oui, ton père et moi avons tout lu, relu, et re-relu. Tu t'engages à subir tous les tests nécessaires qui ne sont pas dangereux pour ta santé, et dont les résultats seront exclusivement destinés au Département des Mystères. Tu veux prendre un peu de temps pour le lire ?

– Non, c'est bon, si vous êtes d'accord ça me va, répondit Albus en signant avec précaution aux endroits indiqués. Et si Oncle Drago a approuvé le contrat, c'est qu'il doit être en béton…

Il glissa un regard en coin à sa mère.

– C'est marqué que nous sommes payés…

– Bloqué jusqu'à ta majorité, n'y pense même pas, riposta aussitôt Ginny en signant à son tour.

Quand tout le monde eût signé ses parchemins respectifs, le petit sorcier chauve – Maître Perks – les fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette avant de se frotter les mains d'un air ravi.

– Excellent ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix étrangement grave. N'oubliez pas que si vous voulez modifier quoi que ce soit, il faut vous adresser à moi-même, au Département de la Justice Magique. En semaine seulement, bien sûr. Ou quand nous nous verrons une fois par mois pour les tests.

Il eut brusquement un sourire éblouissant.

– Je sens que nous allons bien nous amuser !

A voir l'air avide des trois Langues-de-Plomb, Albus en doutait sérieusement.

* * *

Bon, ce n'est pas mon meilleur texte, j'en suis consciente. Mais que voulez-vous, quand ça ne veut pas sortir, ça ne veut pas. En plus, les triplées se sont retrouvées là je ne sais pas comment, elles se sont incrustées de force! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'embête à faire un plan... Oh, et si quelqu'un a une meilleure suggestion pour le titre du chapitre, je suis preneuse.

Les choses sérieuses vont bientôt commencer. Quelqu'un a une idée de l'endroit où se dérouleront les tests? C'est un endroit connu...

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY ! Mon Dieu, trente ans, déjà...


	5. Angoisse

**Disclaimer :** Tout ce que vous reconnaissez n'est pas à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 05 : Angoisse

Albus n'avait aucune raison d'être surpris. Ce n'était pas comme si Scorpius était en permanence à la Bibliothèque, après tout, il lui arrivait de se promener dans le parc. Mais jamais Albus n'aurait pensé le retrouver dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch, à regarder les essais des Poufsouffle. Sous la pluie, en plus.

Il se laissa tomber à côté de Scorpius avec un raclement de gorge, le siège mouillé humidifiant désagréablement sa cape. Il avait encore oublié l'Impervius avant de sortir du château.

Scorpius ne fit aucun geste indiquant qu'il avait remarqué son arrivée, gardant ses yeux clairs fixés sur les aspirants joueurs voltigeant dans les airs. A ses mains crispées sur ses genoux et sa bouche pincée, Albus sut pourquoi il était là.

– Donc, commença-t-il en resserrant sa cape autour de lui, les essais des Serpentard sont la semaine prochaine.

Scorpius lui lança un regard noir.

– Je sais.

– J'aurais pensé que tu serais plus nerveux pour ce soir que pour le Quidditch.

– Je ne suis pas nerveux.

Albus le dévisagea, souriant malgré la pluie qui coulait sur son visage. Il avait aussi oublié son chapeau.

– Ne mens pas, Sco. Pas à moi.

Scorpius reporta ses yeux sur les joueurs et le sourire d'Albus s'élargit. Il se pencha vers son ami.

– Tu sais que je peux dire ce que tu ressens sans te toucher, maintenant ?

Un muscle tressauta sur la mâchoire du garçon blond.

– Je sais, oui. Et comme c'est aussi le cas pour moi, laisse-moi te dire que je n'apprécie pas du tout ce que tu ressens en ce moment.

Albus prit un air innocent et se redressa, les sens toujours tournés vers son ami. Sur le terrain, le capitaine des Poufsouffle se mit à hurler en direction d'un idiot qui avait laissé tomber sa batte sur un autre joueur. Albus ricana.

– Je crois que celui-ci ne sera pas pris, commenta-t-il avec satisfaction.

A côté de lui, Scorpius suivait attentivement la scène en contrebas. Le rideau de pluie les empêchait d'identifier le malheureux candidat que ses amis entraînaient à présent hors du terrain. Les gradins de bois craquèrent sous l'effet d'une brusque bourrasque, et l'étendard détrempé de Serpentard claqua au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les deux garçons s'emmitouflèrent dans leurs capes, Albus tirant le col de la sienne par-dessus ses cheveux.

– Il s'est passé des trucs bizarres, ces derniers temps, dit soudain Scorpius.

Surpris, Albus décoinça sa tête du col de sa cape pour étudier son ami. Scorpius s'était désintéressé des essais des Poufsouffle et le dévisageait, ses yeux gris assombris par l'inquiétude. Albus serra les dents. Peut-être que le Quidditch n'était pas seul en cause dans ce qu'il avait ressenti venant de Scorpius cette semaine, après tout.

– Oui ? l'encouragea-t-il quand Scorpius se contenta de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Tu veux en parler ?

Scorpius ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche avant de commencer, le regard rivé sur ses mains crispées devant lui.

– La première fois, c'était pendant les vacances, le lendemain du jour où je suis rentré chez moi. Je me suis réveillé – Fumseck était là, à dormir sur la tête de mon lit. Je me suis levé et suis allé dans ma salle de bains, comme d'habitude – sauf que j'étais brun.

Scorpius s'interrompit et jaugea du coin de l'œil la réaction d'Albus, qui l'incita à continuer d'un mouvement du menton.

– Le temps que je cligne des yeux, j'étais redevenu normal. J'ai pensé que j'étais simplement mal réveillé et je n'y ai pas plus réfléchi. Sauf que ça a recommencé.

Albus avait beaucoup de mal à contenir son excitation. Scorpius se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il disait ? Seamus allait être extatique.

– Je me suis réveillé au moins trois fois avec les cheveux bruns, reprit Scorpius en enfouissant ses mains dans ses manches. Et deux fois avec les yeux bleus. C'était quand Fumseck passait la nuit chez moi.

Il se tourna brusquement vers Albus.

– Il y a des antécédents de métamorphomages dans ma famille, mais ce don se manifeste habituellement dès la naissance. J'ai essayé de trouver tout ce que je pouvais sur les phénix, voir s'ils pouvaient faire apparaître ce genre de talent, mais mes recherches n'ont rien donné.

Les Poufsouffle quittaient le terrain. Scorpius se leva et commença à descendre les escaliers intérieurs des gradins des Serpentard, Albus sur ses talons, buvant ses paroles.

– Je sais que j'aurais dû en parler plus tôt à ton oncle, parce que c'est impossible que ce ne soit pas lié à ce qui nous arrive, mais je ne tenais ni à aller au Ministère, ni à ce que des Langues-de-Plomb viennent chez moi alors que ma grand-mère y était. Tu crois qu'il va m'en vouloir ?

– Oh, il va être furieux, c'est sûr, lança joyeusement Albus en rajustant sa cape autour de sa tête. En tout cas pendant deux minutes. Après, il va appeler ses amis chercheurs pour étudier ton cerveau.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils, l'air écœuré.

– Ce n'est pas une image très attirante…

Les deux garçons étaient arrivés au bas des escaliers, et la pluie avait profité de leur bref passage à l'abri des toiles vert et argent pour redoubler. Le vent s'engouffrait sous l'auvent dressé à la sortie des escaliers, et Albus s'entortilla si serré dans sa cape que désormais seuls ses yeux et son nez étaient visibles. Le bas de son pantalon serait mouillé, mais au point où il en était…

– Regarde, Al, reprit Scorpius en tendant soudain le bras, c'est allumé chez Hagrid. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux attendre chez lui que ça se calme un peu, non ?

Au sec et nourri ? Albus n'allait certainement pas le contredire.

La bourrasque suivante les heurta alors que, trempés et grelottants, ils tentaient de traverser le potager aux citrouilles de Hagrid. Albus, empêtré dans sa cape, fut projeté contre Scorpius, et sans la présence de la plus grosse des citrouilles, les deux garçons se seraient étalés dans la boue.

Hagrid les fit entrer avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme quand ils réussirent enfin à frapper à sa porte. En moins de cinq minutes, ils étaient installés devant un feu crépitant, enveloppés dans d'immenses couvertures (tricotées par la grand-mère d'Albus, à en juger par les motifs), une tasse de lait chaud sucré dans la main, leurs habits séchant près de la cheminée. L'affection qu'Albus portait au vieux demi-géant redoubla.

– Vous ne pourrez jamais remonter au château, soupira Hagrid en regardant avec inquiétude par la fenêtre. Ce n'est plus un chemin qu'il y a, c'est une cascade. Pas vu ça depuis des années.

Il se détourna et leur tendit une assiette de sablés aux noisettes avec un regard soucieux.

– Et je ne peux pas vous ramener en moto, elle ne décolle pas si elle n'a pas assez d'élan. Quant à mon Bucky…

L'hippogriffe, allongé dans son coin habituel, leva la tête en entendant son nom.

– Son arthrite a empiré, finit Hagrid d'une voix qui tremblait moins que ses mains.

Albus saisit l'assiette avant qu'elle ne tombât et, trébuchant sur un coin de la couverture, se leva pour pousser Hagrid sur l'énorme fauteuil derrière lui, avant de se rasseoir à ses pieds auprès de Scorpius, qui avait une expression de compassion sur le visage. Mais Hagrid les surprit en se redressant, les yeux presque secs.

– Il peut à peine bouger les ailes, maintenant. Il ne va pas sortir par ce temps, c'est hors de question.

Buck fit entendre un roucoulement d'approbation, et Hagrid baissa la voix.

– Entre nous, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il passe l'hiver. Les animaux sentent ces choses-là, vous savez ? L'autre jour, le troupeau est passé par là et les deux petits de la sœur de Buck sont venus rôder autour de la maison. Ils ont discuté un long moment. Je pense qu'ils se disaient au revoir.

Hagrid se tut avec un soupir. Mal à l'aise, les deux garçons échangèrent un regard. Leur vieil ami était d'ordinaire de si bonne humeur que le voir malheureux les décontenançait. Ne sachant comment réagir, ils se forcèrent à prendre un gâteau de l'assiette qu'Albus avait sauvée, encouragés par le sourire ravi qui apparut sous la barbe poivre et sel du vieux demi-géant.

– Ne vous en faites pas, Hagrid, intervint Scorpius tandis qu'Albus prétendait ne pas se casser deux ou trois dents, nous demanderons à Fumseck de nous flasher directement à l'intérieur. Mais, en parlant de Buck, je discutais avec Sunny mercredi soir et elle me disait que les triplées avaient encore cinq retenues à faire, pour les Marécages Portables qu'elles ont déployés dans la Bibliothèque la semaine dernière, vous vous rappelez ? Peut-être que vous pourriez demander à ce qu'elle vienne avec vous, Buck l'adore…

Hagrid eut un sourire rayonnant par-dessus sa propre tasse de lait.

– C'est une excellent idée, Scorpius ! Je demanderai au professeur Boot de me la laisser pour sa prochaine retenue !

Il se pencha pour saisir un sablé dans l'assiette posée par terre entre les deux garçons.

– Alors, racontez-moi. Excités pour ce soir ?

Albus s'étrangla sur le morceau qu'il avait réussi à arracher à son biscuit.

– Vous êtes au courant ? s'indigna-t-il quand sa toux se fut calmée. Je croyais que Seamus ne voulait prévenir que les personnes présentes !

– Tous les professeurs ont été débriefés, Al, répondit gentiment Hagrid. Nous avons tenu une réunion avec les Langues-de-Plomb pour pouvoir conjuguer vos emplois du temps avec les recherches du Ministère. Jamais vu une réunion durer si longtemps…

L'estomac d'Albus se noua brusquement, et il loucha sur son gâteau avec angoisse. Alors qu'il était si confiant jusque là, la panique menaçait à présent de s'installer. Qu'allaient leur demander les Langues-de-Plomb ? S'attendaient-ils à ce que Scorpius et lui exercent de la grande magie ? Albus s'en sentait bien incapable. D'accord, les deux amis avaient subi des changements considérables ces derniers mois. Ils ressentaient les émotions de l'autre, Scorpius semblait lentement devenir un métamorphomage, et Fumseck était apparu, mais en dépit de la prodigieuse démonstration du sortilège du Patronus en juin dernier, Albus n'avait certainement pas développé de talent particulier scolairement parlant, au grand dam de Tante Hermione qui avait surveillé tout cela de très près pendant les vacances d'été.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la poche de son pantalon, suspendu devant l'âtre, où était cachée, accrochée à une petite chaîne d'argent ayant appartenu à Lily bébé et qu'il avait retrouvée au fond d'un tiroir, la bague ramassée dans les bois lors de la retenue avec Oncle Neville. Au cours des derniers mois, il avait eu de nombreuses conversations avec ses grands-parents. James et Lily l'avaient encouragé à parler avec ses parents, ce qu'il était réticent à faire, mais sa grand-mère l'avait assuré que personne ne se moquerait de lui s'il avait un peu peur de ce qui l'attendait. L'excitation des débuts avait en effet laissé la place à la circonspection alors qu'il entendait les adultes autour de lui parler de l'enchantement qu'il partageait avec Scorpius, et il avait fini par redouter les tests qu'il attendait au départ avec impatience. Heureusement, la discussion avec Harry et Ginny l'avait rasséréné, et il avait envisagé les réunions avec les Langues-de-Plomb avec plus de sérénité. Il n'était cependant pas surpris que l'affolement ressurgît juste avant le premier test.

La main que Scorpius venait de poser sur son poignet le ramena brusquement à l'instant présent. Son ami le regardait en souriant gentiment, et une vague de calme souffla dans sa tête. Reconnaissant à Scorpius de ne pas faire de remarque à voix haute devant Hagrid, Albus se contenta de serrer sa main avant de le relâcher, recommençant à mâchonner son sablé (surtout, ne jamais mordre à pleines dents, sous peine de visite à l'infirmerie) en écoutant Hagrid fredonner une berceuse pendant qu'il reprenait le gigantesque tricot qu'il avait abandonné quand les garçons étaient arrivés.

Fermant les yeux, Albus se laissa aller contre la jambe gauche du vieil homme, sentant Scorpius l'imiter à sa droite. Il était au chaud, il était au sec, il avait un gâteau dans une main et du lait chaud dans l'autre, tout aurait pu être parfait si, en dépit du baryton mélodieux de Hagrid et du cliquetis des aiguilles à tricoter et du bec de Buck, il n'entendait cette espèce de sifflement ininterrompu en sourdine qui semblait provenir du feu…

Albus rouvrit les yeux, agacé.

– Hagrid, c'est quoi, ce sifflement ? lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Le cliquetis des aiguilles et la chanson s'interrompirent. Scorpius le regarda bizarrement.

– Quel sifflement ? s'étonna Hagrid. Je n'entends rien.

Albus posa tasse et sablé et se frotta énergiquement les oreilles. Le sifflement persista.

– Je crois que ça vient du feu…

– Oh, fit Hagrid avec un geste de son énorme main qui fit tomber son tricot sur les épaules d'Albus (_aïe !_). C'est le serpencendre qui s'est échappé du feu de Rosmerta, l'autre jour. Le professeur Zabini veut le garder pour utiliser ses œufs, mais il doit attendre l'autorisation du conseil d'administration pour l'emporter dans ses quartiers, alors je le garde en attendant. Tu veux le voir ? C'est un spécimen magnifique. Scorpius, attrape donc le seau, il est juste devant toi.

Le son aigu augmenta de volume quand Scorpius enleva le couvercle du seau, et Albus plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles en étouffant un gémissement. Il avait l'impression que ses tympans s'enfonçaient à l'intérieur de sa tête. Ignorant le froncement de sourcils inquiet de Scorpius, il se recroquevilla dans sa couverture, le début d'une migraine s'annonçant au dessus de son œil droit. Hagrid se pencha vers lui.

– Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien… Vous feriez mieux de rentrer, si tu es dans cet état ce soir, les Langues-de-Plomb ne seront pas contents…

Avec un faible hochement de tête, Albus se redressa et s'habilla, Scorpius le surveillant attentivement – c'était très gênant, il n'allait quand même pas s'év- _perdre_ _connaissance_. Il était sûr que, de retour dans le château, loin du serpent magique, tout redeviendrait normal. Malheureusement pour Albus, quand Fumseck les eut flashés dans leur dortoir après un bref détour par la Volière pour envoyer sa lettre à Lily, ses oreilles continuèrent de siffler. Et même Scorpius qui, après s'être concentré très, très, _très_ fort, lui montra ses cheveux un ton plus sombre, ne put le distraire de l'agaçant son.

* * *

Il avait les ongles en sang. Et il ne se serait jamais aperçu qu'il les rongeait si Scorpius ne lui avait pas retiré les mains de la bouche. Son estomac semblait lesté de plomb, et ses intestins faisaient des nœuds si serrés qu'il doutait être encore capable de marcher droit quand il devrait se lever pour aller… là où ils devraient aller. Seamus n'avait pas eu l'occasion de leur dire _où_ exactement. Comment Scorpius faisait-il pour paraître aussi calme ?

En ce vendredi soir, la Grande Salle bourdonnait des conversations joyeuses des élèves ravis d'être en week-end. Le dîner s'était fini peu de temps auparavant, mais la plupart des jeunes sorciers étaient restés avec leurs amis d'autres Maisons au lieu de remonter (ou descendre) dans leurs salles communes. A la table des Serdaigle, Rose et Abigail étaient penchées sur plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin, encadrées par deux filles de Poufsouffle. Comme Albus les observait, Abigail se redressa et, captant son regard, lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Les deux filles avaient bien essayé de venir s'asseoir à côté d'eux après le repas, mais Scorpius, voyant l'état de nerfs de son meilleur ami, les avait rapidement renvoyées d'où elles venaient avant que les interrogations de Rose sur ce qu'ils devraient faire ne poussassent Albus à commettre un meurtre. Merci Scorpius.

Albus se pencha légèrement en arrière, mains croisées sur la nuque. Le plafond magique, après avoir montré une tempête toute la journée, était désormais aussi clair que le lac qui s'étendait sur les terres de Swan Hill, la propriété des Malefoy, et que Scorpius lui avait un jour montré en photo. Les étoiles brillaient si fort malgré les cierges allumés partout dans la Grande Salle, qu'Albus n'eut aucun mal à repérer Sirius. Il sourit en pensant au parrain de son père. Sirius lui avait fait promettre de l'appeler pour tout lui raconter quand ils seraient rentrés, parce qu'il préparait un tournoi de Poker Explosif et ne pourrait donc pas jeter un œil à ce qu'Albus ferait. Albus avait depuis longtemps conclu que l'homme était dérangé.

– Potter, Malefoy. Suivez-moi, fit la voix de la directrice dans leur dos.

Albus lutta contre la nausée qui l'envahissait et se leva lentement, prenant soin de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans sa robe. La directrice les regardait d'un air sévère, et Scorpius attrapa sa main pour la serrer convulsivement. Ah, donc il n'était pas si calme que ce qu'il paraissait ! Paradoxalement, cela rassura Albus qui broya les doigts de son ami en retour. L'expression du professeur McGonagall s'adoucit.

– Allons, vous n'avez aucune raison d'être inquiets. Tout ira bien.

Elle les entraîna en-dehors de la Grande Salle sous les regards curieux de leurs condisciples. Dans le hall d'entrée, ils retrouvèrent les professeurs Finnigan et Flitwick, ce dernier si excité qu'il sautillait sur place sous l'œil vaguement intéressé de Luna. Tous deux étaient vêtus comme s'ils allaient sortir, et Luna tenait à la main les capes d'extérieur des deux garçons. Heureusement, celle d'Albus avait eu le temps de sécher.

– J'ai demandé au professeur Zabini d'aller les chercher dans vos affaires, leur dit-elle alors qu'ils les enfilaient, de plus en plus anxieux. Je n'aime pas quand les élèves fouillent dans les affaires des autres élèves, c'est très grossier. Un professeur, ce n'est pas pareil. Il n'était pas content, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Albus et Scorpius, eux, savaient.

– Bien, allons-y, dit McGonagall d'un ton brusque après avoir consulté sa montre. Nous allons finir par être en retard.

Le professeur Flitwick, qui paraissait sur le point d'exploser de joie, se précipita pour ouvrir les grandes portes. Albus échangea avec Scorpius un regard décontenancé. La seule pièce du château avec accès sur l'extérieur était la Volière, et les garçons doutaient que les hiboux seraient heureux de les voir envahir leur domaine. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas s'installer dehors ?

– Filius, Luna, passez donc devant et éclairez-nous le chemin, je vous prie, dit la directrice. Je reste derrière eux.

A la queue leu leu, ils entamèrent donc le sentier qui menait aux portes de la grille du château. Scorpius se tourna vers McGonagall.

– Professeur ? Nous n'aurons pas l'autorisation de sortir de l'école avant l'année prochaine.

Elle lui accorda un sourire crispé.

– J'en suis consciente, Mr Malefoy. Nous n'avons cependant pas le choix. Malefoy, attention !

Albus saisit les bras de Scorpius avant que le garçon blond ne s'étalât de tout son long dans la boue. Luna augmenta la lumière de sa baguette et Flitwick couina un juron quand le faisceau le frappa en plein dans l'œil.

– Oh, c'est ridicule, finit par lâcher Albus quand Scorpius eut rétabli son équilibre. Fumseck !

Dans une éruption de flammes, le phénix apparut au-dessus de leurs têtes et tournoya un instant avant de se poser en douceur sur l'épaule d'Albus.

– Désolé de te déranger, commença Albus (qui avait appris bien assez tôt que s'il appelait l'oiseau, il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison), mais est-ce que tu pourrais nous emmener à la grille du château, s'il te plaît ? On ne peut pas marcher.

Le phénix pencha la tête sur le côté, et Albus eut la désagréable impression que Fumseck se retenait de rire. Mais l'oiseau se contenta d'ébouriffer ses plumes et agita sa queue, attendant que les sorciers la saisissent. Le professeur Flitwick applaudit d'un air ravi en s'approchant, enfoncé jusqu'aux chevilles dans la boue.

– Oh, je n'ai jamais voyagé par phénix ! Cela va être une expérience _fascinante _!

Fumseck riait encore quand il les quitta après les avoir déposés au pied des statues de sangliers ailés. Se réhabituant rapidement à son poids ordinaire (le transport par Phénix Airline avait une fâcheuse tendance à vous alléger considérablement), Albus se tourna pour demander au professeur McGonagall où ils devaient à présent aller, mais ce fut un double cri qui s'échappa des garçons.

– Papa !

– Hey, fit Harry en souriant.

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'étonna Albus quand il se fut désengagé des bras de son père.

– Oui, Potter, Malefoy, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? fit la voix courroucée du professeur McGonagall dans le dos d'Albus. Vous devriez être avec les autres !

– Finnigan nous a mis dehors, répondit Mr Malefoy – Oncle Drago en haussant les épaules d'un air contrit.

– Il a dit qu'on le rendait nerveux à regarder ce qu'il faisait par dessus son épaule, ajouta Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Il a menti, dit Luna d'un ton d'évidence en montant dans la diligence soi-disant sans chevaux qui se trouvait là. Cela ne le dérange pas que l'on regarde par-dessus son épaule.

– J'imagine que ça dépend de qui regarde, lui lança Harry en aidant le professeur à monter.

Albus fit un petit coucou de la main au Sombral qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, et monta à son tour. Trois places devant, trois derrière ; il s'installa sur les genoux de son père. Harry grogna.

– Il va falloir aller léger sur les gâteaux, Al… Ouch !

Albus venait de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes.

– Désolé, Papa, fit-il en levant de grands yeux verts innocents vers lui. On est un peu serrés.

– Sale gosse, grommela Harry en massant ses côtes.

A sa droite, coincé entre son père et Harry, Scorpius glissa des doigts tremblants dans la main d'Albus. Un bref coup d'œil vers son ami le rassura : Scorpius était pâle (disons, plus pâle que d'habitude), mais ses yeux brillaient d'anticipation. Oncle Drago, en revanche, couvait son fils d'un œil attentif, prêt à tout arrêter au moindre signe de malaise. Les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick les observaient aussi, l'un rayonnant, l'autre songeuse. Luna fredonnait en regardant par la fenêtre, une main jouant avec sa boucle d'oreille en forme de tournesol.

– Nous y voilà, annonça-t-elle dans un soupir juste avant que la diligence ne s'arrêtât.

Albus ouvrit de grands yeux en descendant.

– Mais… C'est…

– Eh oui, fit son père en le poussant du passage pour aider le professeur McGonagall à s'extraire de la voiture.

– Vous avez… tenta Scorpius en pointant le sol du doigt avant de faire un drôle de geste de bas en haut.

– Eh oui, fit son père en posant une main sur une épaule de chacun des garçons et en les entraînant vers le bâtiment.

Albus fronça les sourcils.

– Mais les habitants de Pré-au-Lard ont été d'accord pour que vous détruisiez la Cabane Hurlante ? Je croyais que c'était une attraction touristique qui rapportait gros au village.

– En réalité, sa fréquentation a beaucoup diminué depuis quelques années, répondit Oncle Drago. Le maire n'a pas hésité longtemps. Attendez ici…

Ils s'immobilisèrent devant le portail. Le bâtiment à deux étages était étrangement imposant, malgré sa façade claire et ses hautes fenêtres. Il donnait une impression de lourdeur que ne parvenaient pas à chasser les arbustes décoratifs de chaque côté de l'allée menant au perron. Quiconque l'avait construit avait apparemment essayé d'imiter le style de feue la Cabane Hurlante, et l'ensemble était plutôt joli, bien qu'inattendu pour un bâtiment du Ministère. Albus n'arrivait pourtant pas à se défaire du sentiment d'oppression qui l'avait saisi en le regardant.

– Ah, voilà ! s'exclama le professeur Flitwick avec satisfaction.

Un sorcier venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et leur faisait signe d'avancer. Le portail s'ouvrit sans un bruit, ce qui, de l'avis d'Albus, était plus inquiétant que le grincement sinistre auquel il s'attendait. Quand ils passèrent la grille, un frémissement de l'air avertit Albus que le portail n'était pas la seule barrière mise en place.

Le petit groupe remonta l'allée, chaque pas paraissant plus difficile à Albus que le précédent. Le sorcier, un homme brun, dans la trentaine, qu'ils avaient vu à l'infirmerie en juin dernier après le fameux épisode des Patronus, les fit entrer en souriant. La mâchoire d'Albus tomba.

D'accord… Il comprenait l'impression de lourdeur, maintenant. Car si l'extérieur du bâtiment était normal, l'intérieur était immense. De toute évidence, la maison avait été soumise aux mêmes enchantements que les tentes des sorciers ou les voitures du Ministère. Le vestibule ouvrait sur un couloir d'une dizaine de mètres, au bout duquel un escalier en colimaçon menait au premier étage. Sur la gauche, deux portes étaient fermées, mais des petits panneaux cloués dessus affichaient 'Cuisine' et 'Salle à manger'. Albus leva un sourcil. Il ne s'attendaient tout de même pas à ce qu'ils vivent ici ?

– Bienvenue au Bâtiment 25 ! lança le sorcier. Je m'appelle John. Vous voulez que je vous fasse visiter ?

Son enthousiasme était communicatif, et Albus se détendit. Ils laissèrent leurs capes dans un placard à droite de la porte d'entrée et suivirent John le long du couloir.

– Nous avons prévu une cuisine et une salle à manger au cas où certains tests dureraient plus longtemps que prévu, commenta John en désignant les portes de gauche. N'hésitez pas à vous servir si vous en avez envie, c'est le Ministère qui offre, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

– Al a décidé d'arrêter les gâteaux, dit Harry en souriant, et Albus le fusilla du regard.

Heureusement, John ne parut pas le prendre au sérieux et continua d'avancer vers l'escalier. A la fin du couloir, Albus s'aperçut que l'espace entre le mur et l'escalier ouvrait sur une énorme salle occupant toute la partie droite du rez-de-chaussée.

– C'est la salle de repos, expliqua John en réponse à leurs yeux ronds. Pour vous si on a un trou dans les expériences, ou pour vos parents si besoin est. Pour nous, aussi, parce qu'on ne peut pas travailler non-stop. Vous trouverez tout ce que vous voulez, là-dedans.

La salle était en effet remplie de coffres et étagères, et de confortables fauteuils invitaient à la détente. Albus tourna des yeux incrédules vers son père. Harry haussa les épaules.

– Vous êtes leur miracle. Ils vous gâtent.

– On monte ? proposa John.

Le premier étage contenait les salles d'expériences. Le même gigantesque espace était situé au-dessus de la salle de repos, et John leur apprit que cette salle était réservée aux expériences sur les sortilèges qu'ils pouvaient lancer. La salle n°1 bénéficiait de protections spéciales et était hautement résistante à toute sorte de maléfices. A priori, seuls les Impardonnables pouvaient traverser les boucliers qui l'entouraient (à ce moment-là, Harry avait toussé, et John s'était empressé de passer à autre chose). La salle n°2, juste à droite de l'escalier, était celle qu'ils utiliseraient en premier. La salle n°3, au fond à droite, était réservée au stockage des données relevées par les Langues-de-Plomb, et tout le monde avait interdiction d'y entrer. Face aux escaliers, au fond du couloir, il y avait une salle d'eau au cas où les garçons auraient besoin de se nettoyer un peu avant de repartir (« Je parle de sueur, pas de sang, messieurs ! » avait protesté John sous les regards meurtriers des deux pères). Enfin, le deuxième étage était réservé aux Langues-de-Plomb, et des barrières magiques étaient en place pour empêcher quiconque de monter. John avait semblé très sérieux en disant cela et Albus n'avait même pas envie de tenter de lui désobéir.

– Je vous en prie, entrez ! les invita John en ouvrant la porte de la salle n°2.

– Bonsoir, Oncle Seamus ! lança Albus alors que son oncle s'avançait vers eux.

– Mr Finnigan, murmura Scorpius en étudiant rapidement la salle.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Des bureaux, des placards, divers instruments étranges sur une table dans le fond de la pièce.

– Comment ça va, vous deux ? leur demanda Seamus. Vous êtes un peu pâles…

– Ils sont nerveux, intervint le professeur McGonagall. Albus n'a presque rien mangé, ce soir.

Ne pouvant se résoudre à fusiller du regard la directrice alors qu'elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom, Albus leva des yeux coupables vers son père. Harry soupira.

– Professeur ? Ils pourront peut-être passer aux cuisines, quand vous serez rentrés ?

– Inutile, une collation est déjà prévue à leur retour dans leur salle commune.

Seamus fronça les sourcils.

– Ok, les garçons, voilà le programme : pendant deux mois, on va essayer d'apprendre tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur vous. Vous ne viendrez que le vendredi soir et vous resterez deux heures, pendant lesquelles vous allez nous dire tout ce que vous avez fait depuis votre naissance, vos goûts, vos habitudes, vos maladies… Vos parents seront là pour remplir les blancs de vos premières années. Après seulement, on passera aux expériences proprement dites.

– On vous a préparé un petit questionnaire, annonça John d'une voix enjouée en désignant deux tables. Installez-vous !

Albus fixa avec horreur les cinq parchemins de 30 cm, remplis recto-verso d'une écriture minuscule. Seamus posa une main encourageante sur son épaule.

– Plus vite tu auras commencé, plus vite tu auras fini, lui dit-il en souriant. Mais il est absolument nécessaire que vous soyez le plus précis possible. Et ne vous inquiétez pas – rien de ce que vous répondrez ne sera montré à vos parents, alors ne mentez pas, finit-il avec un froncement de sourcils sévère.

– Il y a des questions embarrassantes ? s'effraya Scorpius.

– Oh oui, fit Seamus avec un petit rire. Il y en a.

Avec un air malheureux, Albus prit sa plume et commença à écrire.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Wow. Ça fait longtemps. Que voulez-vous, le Master est une plaie…

Alors, les garçons commencent les recherches avec le Ministère, et ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'ils imaginaient… pour l'instant. Mouahaha, les pauvres !

Je sais que l'on n'a pas beaucoup vu les filles dans ce chapitre. Elles feront leur come-back dans le prochain, ne serait-ce que pour dissuader les garçons (enfin, Albus, quoi) de se présenter aux essais de Quidditch. Vont-elles réussir ? Les paris sont ouverts ! -)

Pour ceux qui se posent la question : Fumseck a _flashé_ les garçons de chez Hagrid au château, mais a _transporté_ tout le monde du château aux grilles. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, je me suis dit que flasher quelqu'un devait quand même être fatigant, et que deux personnes en même temps devait être le grand maximum. Dans les films, Fumseck _transporte_ Harry, Ron, Ginny et Lockhart hors de la Chambre des Secrets, mais il _flashe_ Dumbledore hors de son bureau dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

J'essaie toujours de rester au plus près possible de la réalité, mais je ne sais absolument pas si la constellation du Grand Chien est visible de l'Ecosse. On va dire qu'elle l'est, d'accord ?

J'en profite pour rappeler que je réponds toujours aux reviews _**si elles sont signées**_, donc si vous posez une question, pensez à vous loguer, ok ? Et si quelqu'un a une meilleure idée pour le titre du chapitre, je suis preneuse. J'ai complètement séché, là.

Je souhaite à tous ceux qui le fêtent un très joyeux Noël ! J'enverrai une part de bûche à tous les revieweurs ^_^


End file.
